I Love Him, Too Bad He Cant See It
by DemiandSelenaFan
Summary: Sonny is in love with her best friend. But he only sees her as a guy. That's all about to change though. Cue Tawni Hart and her make-up bag. AU. CHANNY! Complete.
1. Me, Myself and Time

**My first ever proper multi chapter… Please don't flame. This is just the kind of prologue. More to come soon when the internet is back working on my laptop**

**Summary: **Sonny is in love with her best friend. But he only sees her as a guy. That's all about to change though. Cue Tawni Hart and her make-up bag. AU.

**Prologue**

"_**I'm over my head and I know it, I know it. I'm doing my best not to show it."**_

_**Me, myself and time -Demi Lovato**_

Loving someone is _hard._

It's so goddamn freaking hard, that even my mother told me to hold off on it until I found a guy I knew loved me back.

Even then, she said, it would be difficult.

But no one, not one single person on this planet thought to warn me that, as hard as it is, loving someone who loves you back, it is so much more difficult (and painful) to love someone who doesn't.

Love you back I mean.

And when I finally started to notice how goddamn painful it was, I realised how dreadful it is when the person you love doesn't know you exist.

That sucks, so much.

But what truly bites is when you have that absolutely cliché of a situation.

You know the one I'm talking about.

Girl (as in me, Sonny Munroe) is in love with her best friend.

Yeah that scenario is the story of my pitiful life.

Truth is I'm not even sure if he sees me as a girl.

I've always been just one of the guys.

Which sucks because you know, he's not gay.

He even has a girlfriend.

And she's tall blonde and beautiful.

And nice, so I can't even hate her.

She's bloody perfect.

And hers name's Calista.

See even her name is perfect and original and cool.

It's Greek, like her dad, and means most beautiful, she told me once.

She probably is.

Most beautiful I mean.

She practically has to fight boys off.

I seriously don't know why she chose him.

Or maybe I do.

Considering I love him and all that.

I just kind of wish she hadn't decided on him.

Because maybe then we'd have a chance.

Or I just wouldn't have to give up hope.

They're always smiling and laughing with each other.

Even Grady noticed it.

They're in love.

As his best friend I should be happy for him.

They always say when you're so far gone you're just happy that they're happy.

That's bull.

I want him to be happy.

But I want him to be happy with me.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Odd Man Out

**Hey just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, and ask you a question. **

**I am set on Channy but as Tawni shall be introduced to this later in this chapter, I wanted to know who she should end up with, Skylar or Nico? **

**Or anyone at all. **

**I'll even add my OC if you want. **

**And don't worry Grady and of course Zora and Portlyn and Marshall all make appearances in this story. **

**But I just wanted to see who you wanted her to be with. **

**Please let me know.**

**Now on with the story. **

**Chapter One**

"_**You don't even know me, but I see that three's a crowd, I am the odd man out. I don't want to be, but I'm just the best friend now, I am, I am the odd man out.**_

_**Odd Man Out- Mitchell Musso**_

Everyone I have ever talked to all say that Valentine's Day is the hardest time to be single. When you're in a relationship it's the best day. You can act like a love struck goose, and not be shot down for it. But if you're single, it just makes you're loneliness all the more obvious. Singles-Awareness-Day, I heard it called once.

But I totally disagree with the above statement. The worst time of year to be single is Christmas. You know, you want that cosy Christmas scene, snuggled up beside the fire, tree twinkling in the corner as you watch a cheesy holiday movie. And when all the girls are getting presents from their boyfriends you want to find a simple, thoughtful gift left inside you're locker, from the boy of your dreams. You want that Christmas text from him just as the clock turns to 12am on Christmas Eve, that makes you smile as you fall asleep.

But of course when you're single you get none of this. You get bad sitcoms with your parents and presents that you requested from them, so there is no surprise. And then you get a call from your Grandma in Boston saying how much she misses you, and hopes you went to mass.

So you know last day before the Christmas holidays, when I opened my locker to find it empty, I wasn't exactly thrilled.

Jeez I didn't know that I could be so bloody sappy. I swear I don't know how I ended up with only guy friends after all this time.

"Yo, Munroe," I heard someone call down the hall, and I turned only to see the boy who was causing me all this grief walking towards me.

I swear, as he neared me I had to avoid his amazing eyes, hidden behind a fringe of golden blonde hair, so I didn't get lost in them. Oh yeah, you guessed it ladies and gentlemen, I am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

A boy so hot he has to have three names. Seriously I'm not joking. He's tall, tan and muscular, and sweet and kind and can hang out with girls (aka me), which makes him just about perfect. I find that so ironic. The fact that I make the guy I am in love with irresistible to the female population of our school. Oh the joys.

"'Sup Cooper?" I asked, opening my locker to find it disappointingly, but unsurprisingly empty.

"You're still coming over for C.O.D after school right?" he asked, opening his own locker which was oh-so-conveniently located right next to mine.

"No Cooper, I'm going to break our tradition so I can paint my nails," I said sarcastically, while I rolled my chocolate brown eyes.

He let out a sardonic laugh as he stuffed books into his bag. We worked in comfortable silence for a while, the school buzzing around us, before we slammed our locker closed in unison. I couldn't help but smile as I caught his eye and we burst into fits of laughter.

It was only as we were walking out the front doors and I stopped laughing that I noticed a blonde girl watching us. I didn't recognize her, but all I could see she is the typical girl that Chad goes for. Tall, blonde and blue eyed, like Calista. I saw her give me the once over, from my beat up black converse, to my sweats, to my football jersey and open zip sweater, sized extra large, and then right to my brown curls, flung back into a messy bun.

But then when she was done she surprised the hell out of me. I expected the usual glare, narrowed eyes and slight snarl of the lips (girls are aggressive where I live. It's all that Wisconsin cheese), but instead I was 99% sure she smiled at me. But by the time I got over the shock, she was out of sight and I couldn't return the favour.

I flung open the passenger door to Chad's mustang as we pulled up into his driveway. I love Chad's house. It was exactly identical to mine, which was next door, but Chad unlike me was an only child, and his mom was a real clean and tidy person, so his house was always immaculate. In mine, you can't walk through the front door without tripping over a toy. Chad's house has always really been a second home to me.

I opened the front door without knocking. I kicked off my converse shouting, "we're home Mrs. C." Chad pointed towards the kitchen and I padded after him. Mrs. Cooper was sitting at the island in the middle of the spotless white kitchen, reading a magazine.

Chad's mom is the definition of elegant. She wears designer clothes and her blonde bob was always immaculate. The woman even wears pearls, around her neck, and as earrings.

"Hello Allison," she said looking up from her magazine. Mrs. Cooper is the one person I will allow to call me Allison. Even at 17 I thought it made me sound so much more grown up when it came from her mouth.

When I was younger, I always dreamed that maybe one day I'd grow up to be like her. But looking down at my sweats I knew that wasn't possible.

Chad threw a coke can to me, and I caught it one handed before popping it open and chugging it back.

"Nice last day at school?" Mrs. Cooper asked us, flicking over the page of her magazine.

"Sure," I said, glancing at Chad. Sometimes, when I don't look at him for a while, I forget why he takes my breath away. Then I see his face again and he renders me speechless. Tell me how is that fair?

"Mom, Callie and the guys are coming over later, if that's okay," Chad said, as we made our way to the living room, which was adorned with Christmas decorations. Stupid Callie and her bloody cute nickname.

Chad leaned down to kiss his mom on the cheek as she nodded, smiling up at him. See his even nice to his mom. How was I supposed to _not _fall for him.

"I invited the girl who just moved in down the road as well," Mrs Cooper said, just before we were out of ear shot. Chad caught my eye and rolled his. Mrs. Cooper is the friendly neighbour type. I'd bet my left arm she even brought brownies.

I smiled a little as he leaned down to put C.O.D in his PS3 and he passed me the remote. He shrugged his jacket off, and I had to stop myself hyperventilating. Chad has muscles and his tight t-shirt... My god, even if I didn't love him, I am still a girl after all.

I turned to the screen as the game started up, avoiding him in all his perfection.

"You ready for an ass whooping Munroe?" he challenged, even though after all this time he should know I always beat him at Call of Duty.

"Bring it Cooper," I retaliated, leaned forward in anticipation.

"Y….Z," I finished and held out my hand triumphantly, "fork it over Skylar." The guys, minus Callie, who hadn't arrived yet, along with the new girl who called to say she'd be over in a half hour, oh say half an hour ago, had piled into the living room and lay in an assortment of positions on Chad's couches. Skylar regrettably slapped a ten dollar bill into the palm of my hand, and I grinned.

"Dude, I told you not to bet her," Chad said rising to get me a coke, giving me a high five as he walked away. In my defence I too had tried to warn Skylar. I could burp the alphabet and I totally was paid ten dollars to prove it.

"Where's Callie by the way?" Nico asked Chad as he returned flinging the coke to me. I clenched my teeth. We had managed to go the whole afternoon without talking about her, and then BAM Nico goes and ruins it all.

"She's running late," Chad said, making my breath hitch as he sat down beside me, Skylar on his other side. He was still in that t-shirt.

"Ha, your girlfriend is going off you Cooper," Grady laughed.

"At least he can get a girl dude, unlike you," Nico pointed out. I laughed at Grady's shocked expression, as I curled my feet underneath me on the couch.

"I can get a girl," Grady said, and Chad, Nico, Skylar and I gave a collective eye roll. Grady hadn't even been kissed yet.

Well neither had I, but they didn't need to know that. In fact no one knew that. Needless to say I was holding out for a certain someone. But at this rate I was going to die unkissed.

"Look I'll prove it," Grady stood as if he was about to make a great speech. Instead though, to my horror and embarrassment he turned to me and threw his arms open in a great act of passion, "Sonny will you go out with me?" I knew from the look on his face, and the fact that he winked at me, that he wasn't exactly seriously, but it still made me uncomfortable.

But what really made my heart break was the fact that Chad was _laughing_, just laughing at Grady's outburst. No jealousy or anger. Just smiles. He thought it was funny that the first time someone asked me out, it was all a joke.

"Munroe isn't a girl," oh boy Skylar way to top it all off for me. Go ahead and put the cherry on the blooming cake.

The words boomed around the now silent room. It almost made everyone painfully aware that I _was_ a girl. Skylar only seemed to realise he had said something wrong when Chad hit him over the back of the head.

"What?" Skylar asked defensive, "it's not like we put her on our hottie or nottie lists or anything."

I can't tell you how glad I was for it. I'd been there once on a camping trip when they had read off their lists. I don't even want to think about how high up the nottie list I would be.

"Ah, jeez Skylar, you're making me feel so special," I droned sarcastically as I rose to get the door after hearing the bell.

"If it's the pizza guy Munroe, the money is-"

"On the side table. Where it always is. I know Cooper," I shouted back flinging the door open while I smiled to myself. Though instead of facing the pizza guy, I found myself in front of a smiling blonde girl, holding a plateful of cookies, who looked oddly familiar.

**Okay so this was defiantly a filler chapter, introducing the characters and how they see Sonny. **

**And how Sonny sees the world. I know she's not so "sunny" now but give her a chance, once Tawni comes along with the makeup bag it's all gonna turn around for her. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**And just a reminder of the previous question:**

**Tawni and Nico**

**Tawni and Skylar**

**Or**

**Tawni and OC?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Oh and btw I have the next chapter written, I just want a review to post it, and tweak it depending on who you want Tawni to be with. **

**OH AND DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! FROM THIS CHAPTER, PREVIOUS ONES OR ONES TO COME! **


	3. Where The Lines Overlap

**I swear you guys are way too good to me! 8 reviews for one chapter! And it was a crappy chapter too :D I smiled so big when I saw how full my inbox was. Really thank you so much. **

**And some of you didn't even answer the question so you were just reviewing because you liked it... Wow. :D**

**And anyhow****, you'll see below who the majority wanted Tawni to be with. **

**Thanks again. **

**Chapter 2**

"_**Give me attention, I need it now. Too much distance to measure it out, out loud. Tracing patterns, across a personal map, and making pictures, where the lines overlap."**_

_**Where the Lines Overlap- Paramore**_

"Hey, I'm Tawni," the girl let go of the plate with one hand and stuck it out to shake mine, "I moved in just down the street."

I noticed that her fingers were immaculately manicured, and her makeup was done to perfection. She was such a stereotypical teenage girl.

Then I placed her. The girl from school. The one who smiled.

I grinned at her, "I'm Sonny. Come on in." I stepped aside as she gingerly placed a heeled foot in through the front door. Despite the fact that she was so perfect looking, and she was exactly like the type Chad would fall for, I found myself liking her.

"COOPER!" I called, scaring Tawni a bit, and I couldn't help but laugh a little as she jumped, "you have a guest dude!"

Chad walked out from living room (and I smiled a little. Holy god his freaking presence was making me giddy) and took Tawni in, raising his eyebrows.

"Munroe, what did you do to her, she looks terrified," Chad said stepping forward to shake Tawni's hand, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Also known as CDC, Cooper, or heartthrob."

"I'm Tawni Hart," Tawni said, rolling her eyes at me, when she heard Chad refer to himself as 'heartthrob', "these are for you."

She held out the cookies to him, and he grinned, glancing down at them hungrily, "yummy."

"Jerk," I said, "you're supposed to offer her one before the guys devour them." I smiled at Tawni and pointed the way towards the living room, where I could hear the guys had started up Call of Duty again.

"Fine," Chad huffed and held out the plate to Tawni.

She shook her head and I saw her shoot an odd glance my way.

"Fine," I said, slipping back into the living room.

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

"Oh we are _so_ good," I finished our little tradition. It was this weird banter we rattled off ever since we were younger.

I looked down at the three boys, our conversation finished, and saw the three of them had their eyes glued to the T.V, Nico and Skylar with remotes in their hands. I glanced at the screen, and then to Tawni, who had followed my gaze.

Then she did something that completely and utterly surprised me.

She rubbed her hands together and said, delighted, "C.O.D, excellent." I was acutely aware, as I am of all of Chad's actions, that he turned to look at her. But what I focused my attention on was Skylar, Nico and Grady who all turned from the T.V. to see who had joined the party.

Grady and Skylar smiled in welcome, but immediately turned back to the T.V. Nico however couldn't seem to tear his eyes away.

As Chad and I took our seats again, and Tawni perched herself on the arm of the sofa I watched as Skylar began to pummel Nico. And this is unusual. Besides me, Nico was the best at Call of Duty and the only one who ever came close to beating me.

Man, one look and he was hooked.

I leaned over to Tawni, and whispered to her, "Nico's got his eye on you." She glanced at Nico, who _blushed_ and she giggled a little.

"He's cute," she whispered back and I grimaced, "but you're going out with Chad right?" I looked at her, taken aback.

"No, we're just best friends," I felt like I was stabbing myself in the heart, and twisting it around and around, "he has a girlfriend. Callie, she's coming over later." Tawni glanced down at me, this look in her turquoise eyes.

"Hey guys," a shrill voice echoed through the house.

"Speak of the devil," I murmured, and saw Tawni frown at me.

"In the living room Cal," Chad said, not moving to greet her, his eyes still on the screen, as Nico tried to regain his lead.

Cal. I hated the way he called her that. Callie was bad enough, but the fact that there was a name for her that only he used made it painfully more obvious that they were together.

Damn you who came up with pet names.

And then _she _walked in.

She was wearing high heels, like twice the size of Tawni's, and a denim mini skirt and t-shirt as opposed to Tawni's day dress and cardigan. I mean it didn't exactly make her look slutty or anything but it was like 25 degrees outside. Freaking freezing.

But she looked like girl should, and that obviously mattered to Chad.

"What are you playing?" Callie asked looking at the screen intently, as she paused behind the sofa. I glanced at Tawni who looked disgusted.

I could feel her pain. Imagine not knowing Call of Duty.

"Call of Duty," Chad answered her, and as he stood up to greet her, I had to look away from the light kiss he planted on her rosy cheek.

When I was sure it was over, I glanced back at them. Chad had extended his hand to motion towards Tawni.

"This is Tawni. She just moved in down the street," Chad said and Callie smiled and waved at Tawni, but made no move to introduce herself.

Tawni waved back, and smiled a little, as if unsure of herself.

"So Blondie," Skylar said as he finished Nico off, who looked absolutely frustrated with himself, "you any good?"

Tawni grinned evilly, showing at set of straight, pearly white teeth.

"I'm the best at C.O.D," she boasted.

Chad and Callie were now sitting on the sofa beside me, and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. I wanted to feel his bare arm on my skin. Imagining it sent shivers up my spine.

"That sounds like a challenge to me, Munroe," Chad said, raising his eyebrows again, bringing me back from my daydream. I loved that questioningly look he gives, for some reason. I had no idea why. I love everything about him though, and I really couldn't fathom a plausible reason for that either.

I turned to Tawni and grinned, "bring it on new girl."

"Oh my god," the whole room, bar Tawni who was smirking and Callie who was texting, sat in stunned silence, our mouths hanging open. Tawni had beaten me. At Call of Duty.

"You beat me," I stated the obvious, and leaned back heavily on the sofa.

"I sure did," she laughed and rose, dusting her hands off, "where's the bathroom?"

I pointed the way out to her, and continued to stare at the T.V. screen as if it would give me some clue as to how I had lost.

It was only when something moved in the corner on my eye, and my eyes were adverted from the game, did I see Chad and Callie who had started to look into each other's eyes lovingly, and giggling under their breaths. I had to force myself to stop staring and turn to the boys who had all excitedly started to talk about Tawni and lovingly slag me.

"You were beaten by a girl," Skylar said.

"Dude, do we have to go over this again, Sonny is a girl," Nico repeated our earlier conversation, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but like a _girly_ girl," this along with the fact that Callie let an especially loud giggle escape, made me clench my hands into fists and bite the side of my cheeks. I gave a hard smile and we continued talking, about Christmas (which I would spend with Chad's family as per tradition) and parties planned for the break. I wasn't really the 'partying' girl.

I thought I was doing a pretty awesome job of controlling my feelings, when I caught a glimpse of something that nearly made me hurl. Chad and Callie were kissing, no scratch that, making out, on the sofa. In front of us. Talk about vomit educing Chad, PDA's I mean. Because that image wouldn't be burned into my memory for forever.

No, let's face it, if Tawni and Nico started sucking face, I wouldn't have cared less. It was just that it was Callie and _Chad,_ my best friend and secret crush.

As I saw his hands wrap around her waist something in me snapped.

_I_ wanted to be held like that.

I wanted to be _cared_ about.

I wanted Skylar to know that I was _girl_, and a girly girl at that.

I stood up quickly, forcefully, not telling the guys where I was going. I stormed out of the living room, and down the hall towards the bathroom just as Tawni opened the door, make up refreshed.

I paused in front of her, and she smiled, confused.

I took a deep breath, steadied myself for what I was about to ask of an almost complete stranger.

"Tawni," I said, "I need you to turn me into a girl."

**Hello again! Ha**** ha so question time....**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**And should I continue? **

**Are you glad Sonny and Tawni are friends?**

**And how much do you hate Callie?**

**I have the next one written (because like I told Abbie I'm on a role) so I just need a (as in one) review to continue! **

**And don't worry Sonny's transformation is not too far away. :D **

_P.S Add me on Twitter at CatchMe_24. I'll talk and talk about SWAC and anything Disney for ages with you! Just tell me about it first in the review or a PM so I know who you are! _


	4. Lean On Me

**Oh My GOD you guys are too good, 11 reviews for the last chapter! Well one more for chapter 2 (thank you nelis!) but 10 for chapter three! That's way too kind! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They make me write and post way quicker.**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter... there is this one and then I have the next two written and they hold what you all want to read (CHAD'S REACTION!!!). HA!**

**Anyhow, I'll see you at the bottom. **

**And yes Abbie the reference to STD's was inspired by our conversation about CLS and JLS, because I wrote this chapter right after. I am bloody addicted to this story(as I keep telling you)!**

**Chapter 3**

"_**So, just call on me brother when you need a hand, we all need somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem that you understand, we all need somebody to lean on. Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend."**_

_**Lean On Me- Bill Withers**_

I swear to god, deciding to become more of a girl on the 22nd of December and heading out with your new neighbour the next day to get new clothes is not a good idea. Imagine trying to buy a whole new wardrobe while last minute Christmas shoppers trawl around you. Not fun I tell you. And shopping is bad enough.

We were in the outlet mall, shifting through rails and rails of clothes. Tawni had an impressive amount of clothes piled over her arm, and she was searching through the piles of clothes at an alarmingly fast speed.

For the first girl I had ever really been friends with, I couldn't have found a better one. She was funny, she had the same interests and she understood why I was doing what I was doing.

"And I mean if they were celebrities, what would their name be? Challie? That sounds like a STD or some sort of Mexican spice," she commented as she held a dress up in front of me and satisfied handed it to me to hold onto. To my complete relief she hated Callie. Is it wrong to want someone else to despise her? Probably, but I couldn't care less, I was glad.

"You and him on the other hand, could be like Chadson, or Channy," she said, smiling at the thought, "yup, much much better than Challie."

I grinned at her. She had told me to wear my normal clothes today, so the transformation would be truly amazing, so I stood beside her in a tracksuit. It felt weird to shopping for this sort of stuff, but I found myself liking some of it. And to my absolute amazement I was actually enjoying myself.

She pointed towards the long line in front of the dressing room, which I joined. She was still complaining about Callie.

"There's just something about her," she scrunched her nose like she was trying to put her finger on it, "she's just too perfect. Everyone needs their flaws."

I looked at her surprised. Not because I disagreed, but because I thought she was like the perfect girl.

She rolled her eyes stepping forward as the line moved, as if she could read my mind, "Sonny, I am way to competitive, did you not learn that yesterday?"

She was serious yet smiling at the same time, and I laughed. We chatted, and she started listing off beauty tips as we neared the top of the queue.

"We're on a mission to get her her guy," Tawni told the girl monitoring the dressing rooms, you know the one that hands out those number things. I thought that she still wouldn't let us bring in all the clothes as we were well over the limit. But to my surprise, the girl nodded and let Tawni in with me, as if she understood.

Tawni piled all the clothes into the fitting room, and handed me the dress she had held up earlier.

"Try this first," she instructed and went to wait outside. I looked down at it. It was beautiful, of that I was sure. It was crimson red, and really tight on the torso, and the top looked like it had been turned down. It flared out around the hips, into a round shape. It was really structured, and would look amazing on someone who could pull it off. I slipped off my sweats and pulled my baggy t-shirt over my head. I zipped the dress open and carefully stepped into it. I adjusted it and closed it, feeling the material hug my waist. I glanced at myself fleetingly in the mirror. The dress was thigh high, and low cut, but not in a slutty way, just enough to make guys pay attention. I slipped the lock of the dressing room open, and pulled the door open, to reveal myself to Tawni.

And I swear her jaw slacked.

"Oh my god Sonny," she said her eyes wide, and the dressing room attendant did a double take when she saw me, "you have a chest."

I laughed nervously, as everyone turned curiously towards me.

I tugged at the hem of the dress and refused to meet Tawni's gaze.

"Sonny, are you sure you need my help?" she asked and as I looked back up at her, I could see she meant it seriously.

"Is it really okay?" I asked self conscious. It was the tightest, shortest thing, bar swimming togs that I had ever worn.

"Sonny," Tawni said, lifting my chin with her manicured index finger, "with a few tweaks, you're going to have them all falling at your feet."

I tried at shy smile, and she grinned at me.

"Go try on the rest," she ordered and I obliged. And it was only when I looked at myself in the mirror for the second time, when I saw someone who had been missing all these years.

Gone was Munroe, best friend of Chad, and tomboy.

In Munroe's place stood Sonny, not just a girl, but quite possibly a _beautiful _girl. Where the hell had that come from?

Tawni laughed as I struggled to reach her car, lain down with bags and bags of clothes. So I had just splurged my birthday savings on a shopping spree and a manicure, but truth be told I had never felt so good in my entire life. The clothes I bought, they made me feel amazing. And I knew it wasn't wrong to want that.

But there were still butterflies in my stomach. Tawni was going to cut my hair, and I was feeling nervous about that. My hair was quite long and not styled, but Tawni said to trust her, that she just wanted to shape it, and add a bit of make up to finish the look off. And I owed it to her completely to trust her. After all this was all thanks to her.

I tried not to think about Chad's reaction when he saw me. Would he be shocked, surprised or would he even notice?

"Sonny, you saw everyone's reaction to you in that dress. He's a boy of course he'll notice," Tawni said. I swear over the day she had read my thoughts like a book so many times, it was scary.

As we pulled onto our street, Tawni dropped me off at my house, and took the clothes with her. She said if I was seen with the bags it would make them suspicious, and it had to be a complete new me reveal. And I was all for that.

She promised she'd be down with her makeup and scissors in half an hour, so I could wash my hair in preparation.

"I'm home Mom," I called, as I picked my way into my hall. My younger sisters' and brothers' toys were strewn everywhere. Its hard sometimes being the oldest of eight kids.

"Hey Sonny," my Mom walked into my sight as I began my ascent up the stairs, "Chad called, looking for you. Said something about Callie heading off for a week." I looked down at her surprised.

Callie gone for a whole week, and this week of all weeks, could it be true?

My Mom shot me a sympathetic look. She was the only one who knew, bar Tawni about my crush on Chad.

Remember when I said Mrs. Cooper is like my elegant second mom? My Mom is like the more country mother. She's cuddly and lovable even at 5"1.

"Okay. Thanks Mom. Could you like keep him away from me until like tomorrow though?" my Mom frowned but nodded in agreement. I waved to her and headed into the shower.

"Okay so you're wearing that dress to my party," it wasn't a question from Tawni as I sat on a stool, while she worked around me, 45 minutes later, Taylor Swift blaring in the background. I usually hated Taylor Swift but I kind of liked the up tempo song.

Even though her parents had just recently moved in, they were having a Christmas Eve party and had invited the whole street. The teenagers were apparently hanging out upstairs, having what Tawni called 'A Real Party'. For some reason this scared me. Terrified me really.

"Sure," I said, and licked my lips. My mouth kept drying up in fear at seeing my new hairstyle.

I guess I never really realised before, but my hair had kind of been a shield. Now I am totally aware that that is a cliché (everything in my life is practically a cliché at this point), but every time I couldn't face Chad that's what I did. I'd pull my hair down out of its ponytail or bun, and let it land in front of my eyes, hiding me from the world. Strange yet comforting, because it had been constant, never changing and I could rely on it.

So, yeah, it freaked me out to watch it fall away.

"Now," Tawni was saying as she clipped away, "finding exactly the right lip gloss in imperative. The wrong colour, even by a shade, can throw everything off."

This, of course didn't help my nerves whatsoever. What happened if Tawni's extensive collection of glosses didn't hold _my_ gloss? (She said it had taken her a while to find her perfect one: Coco Moco Coco)

God this make over was going to be the death of me, by pain from eye brow plucking, or stress induced stroke.

Tawni moved around to face me and combed my hair forward to cover my eyes.

And then to my horror she snipped it all off diagonally.

"Oh my-!" my scream was stopped in its tracks as Tawni slapped her hand over my mouth.

"For Chad, Sonny," she reminded me, and slowly removed her hand as if she afraid that I would begin protesting again. Satisfied with my silence she began cutting.

"And plus," she said doing this weird happy shoulder shrug, "bangs will totally frame your face, especially when you tie your hair up."

I smiled up at her gratefully.

"Thanks Tawni," I said, "for all this. I barely know you, and anyone else would think I'm a complete psycho."

"Psh," she brushed my gratitude off, "there is nothing I like better than a makeover. Especially ones of such epic proportions. Now there are tonnes of Seventeen magazines on your bed. Grab one and read it while I blow dry your hair." I pulled the one on the top off the pile, and read the caption for the main article. **TEN WAYS TO INTERPERET GUYS' TEXTS!** Oh boy, this was going to be fun. Not.

My mom agreed to let Tawni stay over and as a result all mirrors were off limits. She said that her main aim had been to have the reveal be huge to everyone else, but if she could keep it from me too she would.

That night, as we settled down to watch The Notebook ("Oh my god, Sonny, you've never seen The Notebook? What the hell?" Tawni's exact words) I realized what I had been missing all those years without girl friends.

Long prissy girly talks, and squealing and magazines had all seemed so trivial before. I guess it's only when you experience something for the first time that you figure out what you've never had.

It felt good to have someone understand. It felt good to have Tawni there to listen. She had her fears too, and her insecurities (what if no one liked her when she moved?), and she talked about things that I had never once had the courage to bring up around the boys. Bras, which she insisted I got fitted for on our spree, periods, and Nick Jonas, all topics of interest that I had never had the chance to discuss before with anyone. I mean Chad may have been my best friend and all but I wasn't going to talk about those things with him. Tawni let me rave about Chad, and she gushed about Nico, and then we bitched about Callie. It felt awesome to have someone on my side. I mean, bar my mom, because she's biased.

And after two in the morning, when when we finally decided to go to sleep, I lay awake staring at my ceiling as Tawni slept soundlessly in a sleeping bag on the floor, just thinking. And I came to the conclusion that before I always knew I needed to do this, make new friends and have a new start, but was too afraid, too comfortable to try. I guess Tawni was the push I needed.

And you know that reoccurring memory of Chad making out with the devil pretty much made me determined too.

**So you know definitely a filler chapter. I wanted to develop the while Sonny/Tawni friendship. And see Sonny's slow transformation into a girly girl.**

**So questions:**

**Did I do okay?**

**Did this chapter suck? (I think so)**

**Do you want me to post the next one?**

**And how do YOU think Chad and all the other boys are going to react?**

**Again I'm only asking for a review. :D **


	5. Believe In Me

**Seriously, I got another review ****for two chapters ago and 21 for the previous one. THAT OVER DOUBLED THE TOTAL AMOUNT OF REVIEWS!!!!! How cool is that? Seriously you guys are so super awesome! That's most I've ever got for any of my fics and I swear it made me smile so big :D I was even raving about it on twitter (ask abbie she thought I was hinting for her to read it herself. I wasn't. I was just praising you guys! But yeah Abbie hurry up and review this chapter!)**

**Anyhow, guys I cannot tell you how much each and every one of your reviews mean to me. And the anonymous reviewer 'um…. I'll go with bob' your name made me actually laugh out loud! Ha Ha! **

**See you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 4**

"_**I don't want to be afraid, I want to wake up feeling beautiful today. And know that I'm okay because everyone is perfect in unusual ways."**_

_**Believe In Me- Demi Lovato**_

"Tawni, I swear you're killing me," I said as she readjusted a curl around my face. I was all decked out in my dress and new heels and Tawni had done my make up (complete with the perfect shade of gloss: Cherry Red). I was tapping my manicured nails on the bed post nervously. My new fringe lay over my eyes, freshly blow dried (again I know) by Tawni.

My parents had gone ahead to Tawni's, as she applied the final girly touches. She herself was all dolled up, in a beautiful pink dress, prom style, and she was wearing a black hair band pulling her blonde curls off her face. She looked amazing and I was sure I would look like a dog beside her.

I bit down on my lip, and Tawni looked down at me scolding.

"Reapply," she ordered handing me the tube of Cherry Red. She had spent the whole day teaching me to reapply lip gloss perfectly without looking in the mirror and walk in heels (not so successful). I ran the brush along my bottom lip and smacked them together. She smiled down at her work.

"Perfect," she complimented, "ready to see the new you?"

I stood, wobbling a little in my heels and straightened the end of my dress. I had a full length mirror in my room, which Tawni had covered with a sheet. She gripped the corner's grinning.

"Say goodbye to Munroe, and hello to," she prepped me and I steadied myself with a deep breath as I watched her tug on the sheet and as it fell away to reveal my reflection she whispered, "Sonny."

And there stood a girl I didn't recognize, staring back at me. I actually searched for another person in the glass. The girl who peered back looked like a model, heightened by her heels, and the dress hugged her in all the right places: she had curves. Her brown hair, cut in a choppy side fringe, tumbled around her cheeks in loose curls, perfectly messy (oxymoron but whatever). Her makeup, light but effective, helped make her brown eyes stand out, and her scarlet lips popped against the red dress.

It was only when I reached out with my hand, nails perfectly shaped and painted black, dazed and the girl in the mirror did it too that it hit that I was the girl. She was me. Little old me, Sonny Munroe of an unimportant town in southern Wisconsin, looked wow. I stared open mouthed at myself.

Suddenly Tawni was at my side, chuckling softly.

"Just stay away from Nico," she said still laughing at my expression, "he's a dork, but I kind of like him."

I nodded still stunned as Tawni grabbed our purses and held mine out to me. I took it and walked away from the girl in the mirror. It felt weird to know that that girl, the one I'd just seen was what I looked like. That girl was about to walk into her new friend's party and face the boys who for their whole lives had just seen her as Munroe, one of the guys.

I locked the door to my house and stepped out into the cool air. It was below freezing but still hadn't snowed and it didn't look like we'd get a white Christmas.

"How did you do this Tawni," I asked as we headed down my front yard, "in one day?" Tawni laughed, her breath forming clouds, "Sonny, my naive friend, it was there all along. I just put it in the right clothes."

She twirled in the cold air, her arms splayed around her, "I'm so glad we moved here."

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped and she stuck her tongue out at me as we arrived at her front door, the sounds of the party inside reaching out onto the deserted street, the clacking of our heels the only thing we could hear above the music.

I could see people moving upstairs and I imagined Chad up there somewhere. I smiled a little to myself. He was totally oblivious to the early Christmas present he was about to receive.

I carefully reapplied another coat of lip gloss before nodding to Tawni.

"Let's do this shit," she said, but she had thrown open the door and stepped inside before she could see my raised eyebrow.

She strutted into the hall and began pushing her way through the sea of people. I was glad that my transformation managed to stop any of my neighbours from recognizing me and making me stop to chat. I on the other hand knew all of these faces, my neighbours and family friends crowded together talking and laughing as Christmas music blasted in the background. But I didn't fail to see that anyone between the ages of fourteen and twenty were missing. I manoeuvred my way through the bodies as I followed Tawni.

It was only just before we reached the bottom of stairs that I turned to the sound of my name.

I saw my mom, in her Christmas sweater, frowning as if she wasn't sure the girl in front of her was her daughter. And just as suddenly as she appeared, I spotted tears forming in her eyes.

Was it really that drastic of a change?

She closed the distance between us, and pulled my into a tight hug. I bent to wrap my arms around her.

"Callie is in Greece, she left this morning. Go get him sweetheart," I felt my eyes widening involuntarily, as she whispered the words so low only I could hear. It didn't sound like something my sweet country mom would consider, let alone voice aloud. But then again, they always say to watch the quiet ones.

She pulled away and held me at arm's length.

"You look beautiful," she said in a much louder voice, "like such a lady."

I nodded and grinned at her, silently thanking her for the last bit of strength I needed. This would have been so much harder if I hadn't known Callie was gone. I swear I actually felt myself tear up.

God this girl thing was turning me into a sap.

My mom let me go and I turned back to Tawni and we continued upstairs. She lead the way to a door and paused in silence for a moment. I squared my shoulders and stood tall. This was it, one nod and there was no going back.

I gave her the okay in one quick sharp movement. I watched with bated breath as she placed her hand on the door and turned the handle. Then she swung it open to reveal a swarm of oh-so-unfortunately recognisable teenagers.

**OHHHHHHHH CLIFFY.... sort of... I'm quite mean aren't I. Review and**** I'll post the next one a sap. ;)! And that holds what you want to read! I swear it has Chad's reaction! I just have to finish writing chapter six first, because I always want to be one chapter ahead. **

**Oh and believe me Callie may be gone for now... but she'll be back! Ha ha! **

**And tell me how many of you would give Chad up without a fight?**

**Questions:**

**Should I continue?**

**Did you like Sonny's new look (I hope I described it well)?**

**And her modesty? **

**What about Callie being gone, do you think that'll make it easier for Sonny?**

**And did you like this chapter (which was really a build up)?**

**And again just one review or I'll think everyone hated it! (Even though mean old Abbie told me to ask for seven!)**


	6. Burnin' Up

**Hey guys! So I'm sorry I didn't post what you wanted last time****! And you still gave me 23 reviews! 23 that's more than last time! :D You guys are so awesome! And thanks to ****MirandaKP who gave me her very first review! :P ****You might notice that I actually got someone to beta this. Abbie was being impatient and I wasn't sure if I liked this chapter so I sent it to her. I have to give a big thank you to her! She fixed all the little things. And she wants to beta the next chapter so hopefully the rest of the story will be all nice and beta'd for you guys! Remember to check out her stuff (Everafterjunkie)**

**Happy reading! (and yes Chad's reaction is in there!)**

**See you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 5**

"_**I fell so fast, can't hold myself back. High heels, red dress, all by yourself got to catch my breath."**_

_**Burnin' Up- Jonas Brothers**_

No, there wasn't a big scene if that's what you were thinking… In fact no one seemed to even notice the door opening. I glanced nervously at Tawni who gave me a reassuring smile, and I gingerly stepped into the party. I was suddenly aware of how bare my legs and shoulders were, and I wrapped my arms around myself, self conscious.

"Sonny," Tawni reprimanded and I reluctantly untangled my arms, letting them hang at my sides. I took in the room; it was different to the layout in my house, which was made of a lot of tiny bedrooms, while theirs was a large upstairs room, empty bar a long table full of snacks and sodas and speakers blasting more contemporary music than the carols being played downstairs. The lighting was dim, and people were dancing in the centre of the room. I guessed it was convenient that the Hart's had yet to unpack, as it left this room free for a party.

"Now," Tawni instructed, surveying the room, "go circulate." She gave me little push and I stumbled forward, searching for someone to talk to.

Suddenly in the corner I spotted my fourteen year old sister, and her weird friend talking to her in low whispers. While I had been the tomboy of the family, Abbie had always been the nerdy one, even less of a partier than me (and that was saying something) really into computers and spending all of her time on Twitter. I started towards them, and saw Abbie's chocolate eyes, identical to mine turn to saucers when she saw me.

"Sonny?" she asked, gob smacked, and I couldn't hold back the grin.

"You like?" I asked, twirling in front of her.

She nodded, dumbfounded. I glanced at her scary friend, Zora, who had her head cocked to the side, watching me intently.

"Ah, a complete physical and mental makeover to impress someone. By my calculations for a boy she knows very well," Zora commented, speaking almost to herself, and I took a step back, a little frightened.

"Right," I stretched out the word, "So Abbie, I'll see you later," I said backing further and further away, shooting another side on glance at Zora who was now grinning evilly. I turned and was about to rush to the other side of the room, when I walked straight into someone. "Oof," I groaned falling backwards slightly before the person caught me.

"Jeez I'm sorry," I glanced up from under my eyelashes to see an apologetic looking Skylar staring at me in concern. Here it goes. The first test of my little experiment.

"It's fine," I said sweetly, "my bad." I shrugged out of his grasp and straightened my dress. I was fully aware of his eyes on me. On my body to be more precise.

"I'm Skylar," he said reaching out to shake my hand. I grasped his and shook it, smiling innocently, before letting go and turning to walk away. I had barely made it two paces away before I felt his hand on my upper arm, stopping me. Skylar was _chasing_ me. Wow ... Tawni was right.

I faced him again, that sickly sweet grin still plastered on my lips. I looked at him questioningly. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" he asked huskily, looking startled when I started to laugh. I just couldn't help it. The whole situation was hilarious.

"Skylar, dude, you know me," I threw the dude in there to see if he'd catch on. He still stared down at me, his blue eyes uncomprehending. I sighed at how slow he was.

"Until Tawni arrived, I was the best at C.O.D and could kick your sorry ass any day," I explained, feeling the corners of my lips tug when I saw it click. His confused smile slipped, and his mouth fell open, and his eyes checked me out once more.

"Munroe?" he said, disbelieving.

"In the flesh," I confirmed as he began to shake his head a little.

"But, but...." he muttered.

"Yes Skylar?" I still kept up that slightly girly, totally innocent tone, mocking him almost. I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind, that I was having was too much fun teasing him and I knew that it was probably revenge for the whole "Sonny isn't a girl" comment.

"But you're.... you look like.... like a _girl_," he choked out, and I let my inner Cheshire Cat out.

"Oh you finally caught on, well done," I was full on mocking him now. Well, there you go, be warned, makeovers can bring out your inner b-i-t-c-h.

"Okay, I'm going to go now," I spoke slowly as if he was dense, and turned and strutted away, head held high, well aware he was watching me, or one part of me, walk away. I felt giddy with power. I had never had this sort of control over guys. I had never wanted it, power I mean, but it gave me an undeniable rush to know I would never hear Skylar say I wasn't a girl again.

I was heading to the beverage table to get a drink, when I spotted another face I wanted to see. No not _the_ face I wanted to see, but still.

"Hey there pretty lady," Nico greeted as I walked up to him. Grady leaned against a wall, a pretty brunette chatting to him. They paused in their conversation to see who Nico was calling to.

"Dude, stop ogling," I reprimanded Nico, who was staring (intently) at my legs.

"Oh my God, _Munroe_?" Grady asked, his eyes wide. The girl he had been talking to looked at me, then back at Grady, confused. At least, I thought, Grady and Nico seemed to catch on much faster than Skylar. So I hadn't been hanging out with dim wits my whole life. Thank God.

"Sonny, did you shave your legs?" I laughed at Nico's comment as he continued to look me up and down, searching for the tomboy from days earlier.

The girl still seemed truly stumped and I decided to put her out of her misery.

"Hey, I'm Sonny Munroe," I said, sticking out my hand for her to shake, "I'm their friend. I changed my wardrobe up a bit, and I think they're a tad confused."

"Portlyn Murray," she said, shaking my hand in hers, smiling wryly at the boys.

"That's an understatement, Munroe. You look like a beauty queen or something," Nico was still in shock.

"Thanks Nico," I accepted his compliment and turned to Portlyn, smiling, "Poor Nico's not the brightest."

She laughed, and glanced at Nico side on. Grady was watching her with this love-struck look, while Nico was still staring at me.

"I said, stop ogling Nico," I rolled my eyes at him, "Tawni is looking for you." He snapped out of it and smiled, half skipping away, half running. I rolled my eyes again, and waved at Portlyn and Grady, walking off while they struck up their conversation again. I hoped it worked out for Grady, because I didn't hold any weird grudges against him like I did with Skylar. And I kind of liked Portlyn even though I'd barely talked to her.

I arrived at the food, only to have my breath taken away. There, leaning casually against the wall, was Chad. He was glancing every few seconds at the door, waiting for someone. It had to be me, seeing as Callie was gone. I poured myself a coke (and smelt it to make sure it was _just_ coke), and idly walked over to stand about a foot away from him, sipping on my drink, and shielded my face with my hair (still works!).

I was watching the people dance, the two of us standing in silence, when I felt someone staring at me.

I turned to see Chad watching me, his stunning blue eyes lit up every few second by the flashing disco lights.

"You like what you see?" I asked, avoiding his gaze. I knew, one look in the eyes and he'd place me. I actually found it quite funny that he didn't know who I was.

"No!" he protested, and then looked ashamed when I raised my eyebrows. I mean, had it all been for nothing, and he still didn't think I was attractive?

"No, I mean you are... you are..." he struggled for a word, "hot... or just... It's just I'm pretty sure I know you. I just can't place you." He looked, and sounded, flustered and sheepish.

I shrugged, deciding to play with him a little longer. It was funny to see him like this with me, and how often do you get a chance to talk to your best friend like you're strangers?

He glanced again, fleetingly, at the door.

"You waiting for someone?" I asked, taking another casual sip of my drink. He looked at the door, this time for longer and I took the opportunity to take a proper look at him. He was wearing jeans, and his hair was messy, like he'd barely bothered to brush it. But god damn it, he was wearing another one of those t-shirts. Oh god, I knew I shouldn't have looked.

"Yeah, my best friend," he told me softly, smiling slightly.

I couldn't help but grin at the look on his face. He _missed_ me, and he was clearly upset about something and needed me. Ha, he needed me, take _that_ Callie!

"Really Cooper? Because you know, I thought best friends knew each other when they saw them," I teased, putting him out of his misery. The girl he was looking for couldn't walk through that door seeing as she was right here.

"Huh?" he looked at me properly for the first time since I arrived, stepping away from the wall. I pushed the curls away from my face.

"Surprise!" I greeted, smiling. I bit my lip, as he stood there is silence, just staring at me.

"Munroe?" he whispered, frowning deeply, leaning closer to me, "You look ... wow, Sonny."

I smiled a little, unsure by his reaction. I guess I was expecting him the act the way that Skylar and Nico had. But then Chad always surprised me, always did the unexpected, one of the many (many) reasons I love him.

He just stood there, staring at me in silence.

"Cooper, say something," I said, clicking my fingers in front of his face. He was actually starting to scare me. He was looking at me dumbfounded, like he was searching for the right words.

He seemed snap out of it and stood up straighter, blinking slowly once. He looked away from my eyes, at something behind me. "I'm sorry Sonny, I've got to go." He whispered.

I raised my hand to wave at him fleetingly, but he pushed past me, walking out the door and not looking back.

I watched his retreating figure, wanting to cry. It was only when Tawni appeared at my side, Nico, Grady, Portlyn and Skylar following behind her that I realised I'd been standing there for quite some time. I followed them off to dance, looking back once over my shoulder at the door, hoping he'd reappear.

He didn't. Great this damn makeover had no effect on him whatsoever.

Fan-bloody-tastic.

**BY A SHOW OF HANDS HOW MANY PEOPLE NOW OFFICALLY HATE ME??? HAHA OF COURSE HE DIDN'T JUST FALL ON HIS KNEES MY DEARS…. THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN TOO OBVIOUS! **

**Questions:**

**How many of you DIDN'T see that coming?**

**How many of you like the new Sonny, and how she treated Skylar? (cause I love her!) Personally I would have bitch slapped Skylar when he said it, but Sonny's too nice for that.**

**Did you guys like this chapter?**

**I'm not going to ask for reviews anymore. If you want to do. If you don't don't, but they are always greatly appreciated. **


	7. My Happy Ending

**Hey guys sorry for the super long wait! I really am absolutely horrified that I took so long, but I had real trouble writing not this chapter, but the one after this, and I wanted to have that finished before this was posted! **

**AND GUYS 103 REVIEWS IN 5 CHAPTERS AND A PROLOGUE! THAT'S SO COOL I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH!!!!!!!! REALLY YOU'RE AWESOME!!! :D**

**So Abbie got a mention as a sister in the last chapter, but Sonny has seven siblings, so I had to name at least one more. And that was inspired by our #Sarahissix conversation on twitter. :P **

**Chapter 6**

"_**We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it. All of our memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending."**_

_**My Happy Ending- Avril Lavinge**_

I spent that night awake, not waiting like my younger siblings to hear Rudolph's hooves on the roof, but thinking about Chad.

Who the hell reacts like that?

Oh right, yeah, Chad does.

It was typical boy behaviour, running away, I guess. And I should know, hadn't I lived my life like that for years?

I think, total, I slept about four hours that night, so when my youngest sister, Sarah, aged six, ran into my room and started jumping on my bed at seven in the morning, I wasn't in the best mood.

"Merry Christmas, Sonny!" she screeched as I rubbed my eyes trying to ignore the pounding headache and lack of focus, "Come on, we have to see what Santa brought us!"

I grimaced as I realised the remains of last night's makeup was probably now all smudged on my cheeks.

I tried to put a brave face on for my family, smiling at my younger siblings who were so excited to see what Santa had brought them, and thanking my parents for the new camera they got me.

But there in the back of my mind was the niggling voice, taunting me. Chad didn't even care. The whole thing had been for _nothing_. I had wasted all that time, spent all that money, and it had no effect on him whatsoever.

I sat in silence through mass, my mind still on other things. Was today going to be awkward? Would Chad just avoid me or run away from me like he did the night before? Would he acknowledge the change, or would he act like nothing happened?

I think, deep down, that was my fear. That he would pretend like nothing had changed because in the end that was why I did the makeover. I wanted things to be different, even if he didn't admit his undying love for me (as if) I still wanted to know he saw the effort I put in.

So I stood, present in hand at his door, with my family (all ten of us), silently praying for a miracle (it's Christmas, I can hope for a miracle).

"Hello, come on in," I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, when Mrs. Cooper, wearing her trademark pearls, opened the door.

I leaned in for the hug she offered as I stepped into the house. All the Christmas lights were on, and I could smell the turkey cooking in the kitchen. Just like every year, a tradition.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. C," I greeted as she smiled at me, taking in my skirt and heels. I hadn't seen her the night before, and this was the first time she the 'new' me.

"You look beautiful Allison, Merry Christmas," she said, smiling wryly. It was kind of like she had known this was coming… Weird.

Then to my horror, as Chad walked into the hall smiling at me, present in hand, she turned and addressed him.

"Doesn't she look beautiful Chad?" she asked, innocently, smiling at him and then turning to me. He paused in the doorway to the kitchen, biting his lip, and avoiding both our eyes.

Gee _thanks_ Mrs. C, now he won't even look at me.

He glanced at me and my breath caught, my heart quickening. He held my gaze, and even with everyone around us, and the distance between us, I got lost in his eyes. Like we were the only people there. Another cliché.

"Yeah, she looks amazing."

Oh god. I swear I'm beginning to lose the plot. I could have sworn he just said I look…

He was still staring at me, and it was my turn to avoid his eyes.

I was vaguely aware of everyone moving off towards the kitchen, past Chad, who only moved to let them through and didn't follow them (now we really were the only two people there).

"Merry Christmas," I whispered, and moved towards him. Since we were twelve we had both bought each other presents, so our families didn't have to. I held out the gift to him, barely looking at him. This was so awkward, a foreign concept with me and Chad. We weren't saying anything, and the quiet was highlighted by the laughter that drifted from the living room through the kitchen.

I felt the present slip from my grasp as Chad took it and he held out his to me.

"Merry Christmas, _Sonny_," he stressed my name, like he was telling me he had in fact noticed the change. In a way I was glad, that he had seen the difference, of course, but then I didn't really want us to not be friends anymore, to have this coming between us.

"Thanks," I murmured, taking the gift.

We stood there for a second, silent.

"Well, you going to open it Munroe?" he grinned down at me cheekily, and I smiled for the first time since the night before. I looked down at the present in my hands. It was perfectly square and really hard. A box of some sort.

I carefully peeled back the selotape, and pulled it out. It was blue, and plain. I turned it over in my hands, and I heard something rattle.

I carefully opened the lid, glancing at Chad once, to see him watching me intently, his own present still in his left hand, unopened. This was so unlike Chad. He normally ripped his own gifts open, and if people opened theirs too slowly, he offered to do it for them.

I gasped as looked down into the box. There, lying in a rich velvet cushion, was a necklace and earrings, perfect round pearls, exactly like his mom's.

"Chad," I breathed it out, staring at the jewellery. It was beautiful, and by no exaggeration, it must have cost him a fortune.

"I'm going to be paying my mom back for the next twelve years, but she said you'd like them," he whispered.

They were amazing, stunning, and I felt like crying in happiness. I looked up at him, smiling.

"Thank you so much Chad," I said, touching the necklace lightly, "will you put it on for me?"

He nodded and I carefully removed the necklace for the box, holding it lightly because it was something precious. Heck, anything would have been treasured, as long as it came from Chad.

I handed it to him, careful not to touch his hand. I didn't want to, I couldn't, if I felt those sparks I would crack. The present already made me want to kiss him, but any contact and I was afraid I would _have_ to kiss him, square on the lips.

"Come into the light," he insisted and I moved to stand in the doorway to the kitchen, and turned my back to him. I picked up my hair, and moved it away so that he could close the clasp more easily.

And then suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, as I felt his warm breath on my skin.

This was worse than contact, dear God, I thought I was going to faint. He reached around me, and I felt the pearls on my skin. I could hear him fumble with the clasp. I was painfully aware of how close we were, his body only inches from mine, his hands almost grazing the back of my neck. It was like all my senses were heightened, just by him being there. I shivered, as he fixed the necklace and it dropped down heavily around my neck. I turned back to him, and he looked down at me smiling.

"Breathtaking," he whispered, and I wasn't sure if he was talking about the necklace, or me.

I glanced away from him, just for a moment, and I almost cursed when I saw what was above us.

"What?" Chad said, still speaking under his breath, like he was afraid of someone hearing us.

I pointed upwards, and I watched his eyes travel from my face and to the mistletoe hanging from the doorframe.

His blue eyes widened slightly, and I watched as he looked back down at me. He looked like he was wondering did I want him to kiss me.

Of course I did. I felt like screaming at him, as he paused.

And suddenly, his hands were on my waist, pulling me closer. I inhaled sharply, and trained my eyes on his. He was watching me, as if he was afraid I was going to pull away. And then to my surprise he was leaning in, and I could feel his breath on my lips, making me shiver again.

I didn't exactly dream my first kiss to be in Chad's kitchen, where anyone could walk in on us, but that didn't matter.

I didn't care, because as long as my first kiss was with Chad it was going to be perfect. I was preparing myself for it, for the kiss I had been waiting for (dreaming of), and Chad's lips were inches from mine, when I felt his arms tense up around my waist, and he pulled away slightly.

We looked at each other silence for a few seconds, and I could feel it, the tension in the air. Why had he pulled away?

"I'm sorry Sonny," he said, and his hands dropped from my waist. I could feel it, an almost emptiness the minute they were gone.

"I have a girlfriend, Sonny. I couldn't do that to Callie," he whispered, taking a step back. I just stared at him, and bit my lip before, turning and walking towards the living room, and my family, and his, begging myself not to cry until I was alone again.

**OMG THEY ALMOST KISSED!!!!! What was I thinking…. Ha Abbie was mad when she read this (thanks again to her for betaing!) She wanted them to proper kiss… :( **

**Questions:**

**Did you want them to kiss?**

**What did you think of Chad's present to Sonny?**

**What do you think he got Callie?**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Thanks again for the awesome reviews guys! This story goes no where without them! **


	8. Everything I'm Not

**Again, guys you cease to amaze me! 20 reviews... I seriously love each and every one of you :D Just btw I'm back to school now, so updates will be once a week, probably Saturdays or Fridays. But I promise to finish this story. It's my pet hate when people don't so I don't want to be hypocritical. :) **

**So this chapter is dedicated to EmmKaylikesMusic. I was having a really really really really bad day and I come home, and sign into hotmail and she's added nearly all my stories to her favourites. She cheered me up so much :) I swear as soon as I have a spare moment I'll read your stuff :P**

**So on with this chapter... Which is a sad one :( Just a warning**

**Chapter 7**

**_"Oh no, don't go changing, that's what you told me from the start. Thought you were something different that's when it all just fell apart. Like your so perfect, and I can't measure up. Well, I'm not perfect, just all messed up. I was losing myself for someone else."_**

**_Everything I'm Not- The Veronicas_**

I pulverised another zombie on C.O.D, sitting in my sweats on 28th of December, for the third day in a row, an empty tub of Ben and Jerry's sitting beside me. Unfortunately this was what my life consisted of now, ice cream, and video games. Christmas day had been awkward to say the least, and I'd barely talked all day. Since then, I had spent my time switching between the T.V and the PS3 willing away the hours. Christmas break had never been so boring, and I had spent it on the couch. I hadn't spoken to anyone, bar my parents since I had said goodbye to the Cooper family on Christmas, and even then it could hardly be called a conversation. My cell phone was lying, turned off, on my beside locker.

Tawni, I think, had called by the house the day before, and Grady and Nico too, but I didn't see them, my mom hadn't let them in I guess. I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind that I was borderline clinically depressed, but it didn't help that Chad called every hour, on the hour and I could hear my mom telling him that I wasn't available to come to the phone.

I was just considering going to get another tub of Chocolate Fudge Brownie when I heard the door bell ring. I was minding my brothers and sisters seeing as my parents were out grocery shopping, and that meant one thing. I had to answer it.

I rose slowly, paused the game and moved off towards the door. Swinging it open, I found Tawni, her arms crossed angrily, and Portlyn smiling sympathetically, standing on the top step.

"We're coming in," Tawni said, pushing past me, as Portlyn stepped inside a second later. I shut the door and turned to Tawni ready with an excuse to get them to leave. Instead, reading my mind again, she held up a hand, as if to say, don't even bother.

"I don't want to hear it," she ordered, "Portlyn here says there is a party tonight, and you are coming. Now upstairs, chop chop."

She was already halfway up the stairs, Portlyn a few steps behind her, before I had a chance to respond. I exhaled loudly, and followed them.

"And what are you wearing Sonny?" she questioned pushing into my room, "you did not spend all that money, and _I_ didn't spend all that _time_, to have you go back to wearing sweats."

She spat out the last word, like it was a bad one, while making her way to my closet and throwing it open. Portlyn sat down lightly on the side of my bed, smiling at me. She had to say anything, and I silently wondered how Tawni had convinced her to tag along. I watched in silence as Tawni trawled through my clothes, clearly looking for something in particular, while Portlyn looked around my room. It was only when I saw her frown that I paid attention to what she was looking at. There on my beside table, beside my cell phone was the blue box from Chad, opened to reveal the sparkling pearls.

"Oh my god Sonny, where did you get these?" she asked, her hands wavering over them like mine had. She knew how expensive they were then. Not that that mattered to me. I just cared because they came from Chad.

"Chad," I said, shrugging. Tawni stopped what she was doing, to turn to look, as Portlyn's jaw dropped.

"Chad got you this for Christmas?" Portlyn asked again and I frowned. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Sonny, Chad got Callie a $30 gift token for Levi's," Portlyn said, still staring at the pearls and shooting quick glances at me, "and he got you pearls." I stared at her. I mean she had to be joking right? Why would Chad get me pearls, and basically just hand Callie $30.

"Oh god, the boy was in love even before this makeover and he didn't even know it," Tawni sighed, and turned back to my closet.

"He almost kissed me," I whispered so low I wasn't even sure if they could hear it. I have no idea why that slipped out, it just kind of did.

"He WHAT?" Tawni shouted turning back away again from my clothes, her blue eyes wide.

"On Christmas Day... put the necklace on.... mistletoe," I was rambling, staring at my shoes and not making any sense. In my head I was trying to figure it out. He must have bought the pearls before he saw me on Christmas Eve, because he would have had no time to do it otherwise, and he must have given Callie that Levi voucher because she was in Greece. That meant that little gift exchange was going to happen whether I changed or not. Why the hell had he bought me pearls then?

"But then, he just pulled back, I walked away, and he ignored me for the rest of the day," Tawni had abandoned her search and come to sit on the other side of me on my bed. She pulled me into a hug.

"What were his words?" Portlyn asked, and even though I couldn't see either of their faces due to Tawni's hug, I could imagine the look she was getting.

"Something along the lines of he can't hurt Callie," I mumbled. Suddenly Tawni was pulling out of the hug, a huge grin on her face. I turned to Portlyn as if she could make sense of this madness, but she had the exact same look on her face. I really don't understand people sometimes.

"Sonny, he basically told you he loves you," Okay the world is going mad.

"Care to explain Tawni?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She stood up and began pacing my room. She had this seriously look on her face, and Portlyn was watching her intently.

"He didn't say he didn't feel the same way right?" Tawni asked, pausing for a second but resuming her walking when I nodded, "which means that he does love you, or you know like you like that, because he's a boy and love is a big word for them, but he also still cares for Callie and can't hurt her in that way."

I looked at Portlyn and she nodded at me, and if to confirm, yes, as crazy as that seems, it's true.

Tawni was still pacing and followed her with my eyes (which kind of made me dizzy), as she walked back and forward deep in thought.

"Right, time to get you all dressed up," she snapped out of her own little world that she had occupied previously, and headed back to my closet.

She pulled out a black dress and threw it to me.

"Get changed," she ordered, as she and Portlyn walked from the room, leaving me sitting there confused, and in a daze.

This time, as we stepped into the party at Grady's house, there was a scene. Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing to turn and stare at me. Clearly the word had gotten around about my makeover. Tawni, Portlyn, Nico (who had come with us), and I stood awkwardly as everyone stared.

"Now I know I'm amazingly beautiful guys but there is no need to stare," Tawni shouted, giving a fake pose, and I shot her a grateful smile, as everyone turned back to their conversations, only the odd glance in my direction.

We were walking towards the kitchen, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Chad standing there (wearing a t-shirt, damn him) awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot.

"Hey Chad," I murmured, raising my hand slightly in greeting.

"Can we talk?" he asked motioning towards the double doors that led to the back yard. I nodded even though in my black dress, and him in his t-shirt we were going to be freezing.

"So?" I said, as we stepped out into the silence, and he slid the door shut. It was weird, watching the party through the glass. It was like a silent movie, as the people moved and talked without a sound.

"I think we need to discuss what happened at Christmas," he whispered, leaning against the house. He was avoiding me, and it was hard to catch his eye, because of the dimness of the back yard.

"Christmas?" I played innocent, standing just in front of him.

"Sonny," he sighed, clearly frustrated, "we almost kissed."

I raised my eyebrows. I honestly hadn't expected him to say it like that, just put it out in the open. I watched as he ran his hand through his perfect hair. I wanted to do that. Lean up and run my fingers in his blonde locks.

"And?" I asked, still pretending I didn't know where he was going with this. Still pretending when we left his house that day, I hadn't cried for hours after.

"And I need to know how you feel about me, it," Chad whispered. I looked away from him, into the house, where I could see Nico and Tawni doing the whole arm touching flirting thing. It seemed so easy for them. They just got it, and it fell straight into place. Why wasn't that happening for me?

"Chad," I took a deep breath and steadied myself. I really didn't want to say this, but the time had come, and it was too late to turn back, "I wanted you to kiss me." I admitted nervously.

I moved my eyes from Tawni and Nico, and turned back to face him. He was staring at me with his blue eyes wide, and this confused expression written in them.

"Sonny we're best friends," oh god, when people said that the word 'friends' hurt in these situations, well they weren't lying, "...and I have a girlfriend."

I shivered as hot tears pricked my eyes, and I felt for the first time, _angry_. I mean truly angry. He had led me on, made me believe there was something more to be had between us. That was wrong.

"Well," I spat, reaching behind my head to unclasp the pearl necklace, which I was wearing, "take these then," I shoved them into his hand, and I felt the tears begin to fall, "and give them to your _girlfriend._ But next time your _girlfriend_ forgets what Call of Duty is, remember that there was a girl that knew what C.O.D. stood for, and would be willing to play for hours with you and a girl that knew that you love chocolate and butter popcorn more than Doritos and a girl that knew that your favourite movie is in fact Get Smart, and not some stupid cheesy rom-com that your _girlfriend_ made you watch once and that that girl, the one that knew you so well _loves_ you, and you could have had her." I was aware during my speech that the back door had opened, but I had my eyes fixed on Chad, who was looking back at me biting his lip looking tortured almost.

I couldn't bear to look at him, so I turned, only to be faced with Callie who looked absolutely fuming. Her pretty face had gone beetroot red under her foundation, and her eyes were narrowed staring me down. And suddenly her hand moved and I felt a stinging sensation rip through my face. She stood there breathing heavily, as if it had took her a whole lot of effort to slap me. I shrugged it off, just blinked up at Callie, before walking towards the door, and pulling it open.

And as the sounds of the party spilled into the back yard, I turned to the happy couple who were standing some six feet apart, staring at me. I pointed at the two of them, looking from person to person.

"Don't either of you dare feel sorry for me, I don't need this, and I don't need you," I motioned to Chad, and watched his eyes fill with hurt again, "I hope you two are _so_ happy together."

And with that I walked back into the party, causing another scene, this time because I slammed the door so loudly I felt the ground shake beneath my feet. And then I stormed towards my friends, head held high.

"Hey Skylar do you want to dance?" I asked as I reached them, holding out my hand ignoring the looks from Portlyn and Tawni. Skylar led me to dance floor (Grady's dining room) and I tried to prevent myself from rolling my eyes as he ground up against me to some up tempo song. So much for the perfect dance.

But who needs romance?

Who needs love?

Who needs _Chad_?

Who am I kidding?

I do.

**Questions:**

**Who else is sad that it ended like that? I am :(**

**Who hates Callie, and her bitch slapping ways?**

**Who wanted Chad to stop Sonny in her tracks and kiss her right there....? **

**Damn, I'm really wondering why I wrote it this way.... **

**And who liked this chapter?**

**As always I love you guys :D**

**In the non creepy way :P**


	9. Never Ever

**Hey guys! First off I'd like to thank you for the 29 reviews! That's awesome! I was stuck in a rut for about 5 days at 149 reviews, and then this morning I had three new reviews! I hit 150! And I can't thank you enough!**

**So thanks to Abbie who beta'd this (twice)! It would have been up yesterday but the nub forgot to send it to me last night! Silly Abbie.**

***wrings hands* so don't kill me when you read this! Take an oath before you start. Did you swear on the gods of Channy? Good. Now you may read. But if you get mad... Channy won't happen. So don't get mad. We clear? Okay you can read it now :D **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

"_**If that boy don't love you by now, He will never ever, never ever love you. He will never ever, never ever love you. If that boy don't love you by now, He will never ever, never ever love you, He will never ever, never ever love you."**_

_**Never Ever- Ciara**_

I am officially the biggest loser in the entire world. Here I am, again, on my couch, with a tub of Ben and Jerry's. My life is a whole freaking mass of cliché all rolled into one... I am actually turning into the one person I do not want to be: the girl who mopes about a guy. But here I am anyway. Moping. About a guy. I am pathetic. And do you want to know what the worst thing is? When I came home from the party last night, and I was crying into my mom's arms (because yes I cried), and she was rubbing my hair, and telling me he wasn't worth it, I only cried harder. The truth is he _is_ worth it. Every moment spent on the couch near tears, and every time my heart breaks, he is totally worth it. Why else would he have both Callie and I in love with him? I mean think about his hair, and his smile, and his laugh, and his eyes... Those eyes are going to be the death of me one day.

"Tawni called," I looked up at Abbie as she walked into the living room. Her eyes were trained to the screen of her i-phone, and she was tapping away, almost to a rhythm. She glanced up at the T.V. screen, back at her i-phone and then did a double take, her eyes wide.

"A Walk to Remember? Sonny, are you feeling okay?"

Oh yes, my dears, that is how utterly depressed I am, Chad has turned my into a rom-com loving twat. At least before I was pulverising Zombies. Now I'm watching Mandy Moore waste away as her boyfriend has to stay strong even though he is dying inside.

"Yeah, I'm fine Abbie," I muttered, straightening as I stood. Maybe it would do me good if I went to see Tawni. Who am I kidding? I need to get out of the house. Seeing Tawni would be more than good for me. I just needed a friend right now, "Just don't mention it to Chad, if you see him."

Abbie stared at me, her eyes narrowed, before she shrugged and turned quickly on her heel, without looking back, her head once again buried in her i-phone. Sometimes I wonder if she's one of those really famous bloggers, you know the anonymous ones? I wouldn't put it past her.

I looked down at what I was wearing. Jeans at a t-shirt. I decided to just grab a sweater and that would just have to do. Chances were Chad wouldn't see me anyway. He's probably with _Callie_.

I trudged towards Tawni's house, wrapping my arms around me, shivering in the bitter wind. It was still below freezing, but had yet to snow. I swear you'd think in Wisconsin we'd have some snow by now. But no, nothing but a few measly flakes every now and then.

I glanced to my right as I passed Chad's house. I could see Mrs. C in the front window, sitting on the couch, laughing at something on the T.V. I smiled slightly at seeing her like that, laughing without holding back.

I sighed as I reached Tawni's front door, knocking loudly. And just as I finished, as if he had been waiting for me, Grady swung it open.

Wait, Grady?

I mean I could understand Nico being at Tawni's, because of their whole infatuation with each other, and I could definitely understand Portlyn because they seemed to be really good friends (I made a mental note to try to hang out with them more. I actually really liked Portlyn and Tawni), but Grady? He barely knew Tawni as far as I could tell.

"Hey," I said, slowly, cautiously, "is Tawni here?"

Grady smiled at me, and motioned for me to step inside. I gingerly entered the house, shooting him a confused look.

"Sonny's here guys," Grady said, as I followed him into Tawni's living room. There sitting on the sofas (the rest of their furniture must have arrived) were Portlyn, Nico, Skylar and Tawni. They were all smiling, happy to see me, except for Tawni who was biting her lip. Which meant something was wrong, any idiot could figure that out. Oh boy.

"Took you long enough," Portlyn laughed as I sat down beside her, Grady lowering himself onto her other side. I shot her a fake glare, laughing it off.

"So you called..." I turned to Tawni, and she glanced worriedly again to Nico, who looked over at Skylar. All this not-so-secret glancing is going to give me whiplash.

"Yeah Sonny, about that..." Tawni trailed off and looked away from my gaze, as if she was afraid to catch my eye.

"What happened last night?" Portlyn butted in and I could see the relief in Tawni's eyes. They were procrastinating, on purpose, working together, "I mean you were dancing with _Skylar._"

"I am sitting right here!" Skylar muttered indignantly, as the guys laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Portlyn waved him off, causing Nico and Grady to laugh harder for some reason.

I shrugged looking absentmindedly around the room. Tawni's parents had obviously thrown up a fake tree, but the fire was lit and it still had that Christmas feel. But now I was the one procrastinating. Truth was I didn't want to relive the night before (who would?), let alone pour out my feelings to people who were either guys (who thought completely differently to girls) or almost strangers (no offense to Tawni and Portlyn). I had already replayed the scene over and over in my head like a gag reel, and I really didn't want to have to go over the whole 'don't you dare feel sorry for me' thing again, only because I am pretty sure me saying that made them feel even more sorry for me. And that was what I wanted least. Sympathy. Anger, hurt, resentment I could deal with but sympathy, that was a whole different story.

"Nothing really," I said, "Callie's back."

And there it was. Pity written over everyone's features. Even Skylar had a flicker in his eyes. And that boy was a mess, so I knew for him to pity me, it must be bad.

"Guys, it's fine," I insisted, waving them off. I leaned heavily on the sofa, closing my eyes, blocking them out. Silence wound itself around us.

"But we knew that Sonny," I snapped my eyes open, and stared at Tawni. She glanced at Skylar who was taking his turn to bite his lip.

"See Sonny, the thing is..." Skylar trailed off, and his light brown eyes, danced from my face to Nico's. I turned to him.

"Nico what is it?" I questioned.

Again silence washed over us.

"Guys, tell me," I persisted, impatient now. They were clearly hiding something.

"GUYS!" I half screeched as the silence reigned on.

"Okay calm down," Portlyn laughed, but then her face regained composure and she was serious again, "Someone tell her."

"Sonny, the thing is," Tawni began, "after you left, Skylar had no one to dance with..." She looked around the room for moral support.

"So he went on like a detour, to find the bathroom," Nico picked up the story where Tawni had trailed off, "he went upstairs and walked into a room which he thought was the bathroom. It wasn't."

"And I walked in on two people so into their making out session that they didn't even notice me come in," Skylar finished off his own story.

I looked around, confused all over again, "Yeah, so?"

"Thing is Sonny," Tawni took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "Skylar walked in on Callie and Chad. They looked pretty into it."

"Yeah Sonny, see when I said making out session I was leaving out the finer details," suddenly I was hit a wave of nausea as Skylar elaborated on his story. My stomach clenched, trying to rid myself of the pain, as he continued, "see Callie's dress was around her ankles, and Chad wasn't exactly wearing much either." I could actually feel my stomach turning, and my whole body heating up, as I took in the words.

"Sonny I don't think Callie and Chad are breaking up anytime soon. In fact, Skylar is pretty sure that if they continued at the pace they were moving at when he walked in on them, they had sex last night."

As Tawni finished explaining, I felt my shoulders shake as I tried to stop myself from vomiting.

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick," I jumped from the couch, and ran to Tawni's bathroom, not missing their worried faces as I rushed by.

**WOAH! I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! INSPIRATION HIT AND IT WAS LIKE BAM! **

**Questions:**

**OMG WHAT DO YOU THINK WAS CHAD THINKING? **

**Are you mad at him?**

**Are you mad at me?**

**What do you think will happen?**

**So I'll be posting again on Friday or Saturday, depending on Abbie the nub!**

**Thanks again for the reviews**

**-DemiandSelenaFan**


	10. Tattoo

**Hey guys.**

**So don't shoot me. I've had a lot going on this week (I dyed my hair black thank you Demi for the inspiration!), and I was upset about some school stuff. But I tried to post this a sap. I promise the next one on Friday or Saturday for real this time. **

**BUT SERIOUSLY GUYS 37 reviews... That's unbelievable... Mind boggling really... **

**I mean really.**

**If you keep it up I'll hit 200 on this chapter... and then at least 300 by the end of the story.. if not more. I love you guys... you too good. **

**So on with the chapter. I hope you like it. **

**And for those who think that depressed Sonny is annoying.. she's actually sick in this chapter so give her some slack.**

**And Abbie is busy and didn't beta this... so sorry if it sucks... I think it sucks.**

**Everyone wish Abbie good luck in her German "speaking exam" as she calls it. I'm not going to say what I call them cause Abbie has a sick mind. And stop laughing at what I call them Abbie... I know you too well. **

**This is for Mona (aka sweetrelief.) you'll see why at the end. **

**Chapter 9**

_**Sick of playing all of these games, It's not about taking sides. When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver, It hurt enough to think that I could stop, Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind.**_

_**Tatto~ Jordin Sparks**_

"Sonny, wake up," I groaned as Tawni's voice ripped through my mind, "come on girl this whole depressive Sonny is getting boring." I turned over in my bed as she shook my shoulder, and I fought the urge to open my eyes.

"Sonny," she whined, shaking me harder. I swatted her as I blinked sleepily and rubbed my eyes. I opened them to see her staring down at me, a scornful look on her face.

"Sonny, come on, I know you love him, and all that, but he's just a boy," Tawni was starting to pull on my arm, causing a throb to start up both in my shoulder and my head. Suddenly I felt queasy again.

"Tawni," I moaned, covering my mouth with my hands, as I felt the vomit rise again.

As I felt the wave of nausea subside, I leant heavily back against my pillow, and sighed.

"How could you not notice I'm sick?" I asked, breathing heavily as Tawni gingerly lowered herself onto my bed.

"How could you not notice I'm wearing new nail polish, it's a two way street Sonny," Tawni laughed, smiling slightly. But I could see it again, in her eyes. Something was wrong.

I groaned again, and rolled over onto my side.

"Tawni it's been less than twelve hours since I last saw you," I complained, "what can he have done since then?"

"It's not what's he's done," she looked away from my gaze, her blue eyes darting around the room, as she twiddled her fingers, "it's what he's going to do. He's waiting downstairs, he wants to talk to you."

I moaned again, turning my head to scream into my pillow. I felt too warm, I had a pounding headache, I felt like getting sick, Skylar had given me some mental images I could have lived without, and now Chad wanted to talk to me. About me loving him. While I knew he'd done what he'd done.

"Send him up," I ordered, burying my face in my covers.

I watched as Tawni neared my door, and shrugged.

"Okay, but make sure you're better for tomorrow," she ordered pulling my door open.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow confused.

She rolled her eyes, clearly exasperated with me, and put her hands on her hips.

"Tomorrow's new years and I expect you to be there, all dressed up and ready to mingle," I groaned again, even louder this time, and hid my face between my hands. Another party. With Chad and Callie together. Could my life get any worse?

Tawni just laughed at my expression and left the room. I listened to her walking away until I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. I closed my eyes, blocking out the world as I waited for Chad. I wondered what I was going to say to him. How could I pretend like I didn't know.

My eyes shot open as I heard a knock on the door, and Chad poked his head into my room. Oh god, the light from my window was hitting him in all the right places and his blonde hair was falling gracefully into his eyes. This was like someone teasing a parched person with a bottle of water. Rubbing it in their face, that someone else had what they needed.

"Hey Sonny," he said, stepping fully into my room, as I pulled the duvet up higher. Maybe if I didn't have to look at him full on, I could survive this.

"Sup Chad?" I asked from beneath my covers, my words coming out muffled. He sat down on the edge of my bed, and I listened as he let out a deep sigh.

"Nothing Sonny, nothing really," he twiddled his fingers together, avoiding looking at me, as I watched him.

"You feeling any better?" he asked, glancing down at me, and then swiftly away again, tactfully delaying the subject that was coming.

I shrugged.

"I guess."

I didn't know what he was doing. I confess my love for him, and then he comes to my house asking how I'm feeling? Who does that? Oh yeah: Chad. I rolled my eyes at my thoughts. Typical boy behaviour.

"Sonny," he began, biting his lip slightly, an unbearably attractive thing for him to do. I just wanted to kiss him, there and then, make him forget Callie, and the pearls, and my speech. But I didn't, because at the end of the day I'm not really that brave.

"About what happened at Grady's..." Chad trailed off, took another deep breath and started up again a second later, when I didn't say anything, "I'm sorry."

I did a double take in his direction. Sorry? Wouldn't sorry mean running after me that night, or coming to see me sooner, or say, not sleeping with his girlfriend an hour after I'd left in Grady's spare bedroom.

"You're sorry?" I repeated, feigning confusion, "about what?"

Chad turned a little on my bed, so that he was fully facing me, concern written in his features. He looked at me like I was going mad.

"About not answering you, about letting you run away like that," he confirmed, "I was really annoyed with myself. Still am." I glared at him, sitting myself up straighter in bed to look at him full on. He actually had the audacity to come here and apologise for basically breaking my heart, and then pretend he hadn't done what he'd done with Callie.

"So like you didn't get up to much else after I left?" I asked innocently, smiling sweetly at him. I saw the traces of a frown cross his forehead, as raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"What?" so he was going to play this way, pretend it hadn't happened, and try to lie to me. Well tough luck Chad, best friends are meant to lie.

"Skylar saw you," I whispered, looking Chad in the eyes, and finding myself lost in the endless pool of colour.

"What?" he repeated, looking utterly confused. Not guilty. Not ashamed. Confused.

"With Callie, Chad," I elaborated, wincing at the memory of my friends' faces as they told me those magnificently graphic details, "he said that you and Callie were like..."

I searched for the appropriate word. I really didn't want to bring 'it' up with Chad. Like really really didn't.

"Consummating your relationship," I finished, and looked up to see his shocked expression. He looked mad.

"Sonny, I know you were hurt, but making up lies?" Chad rose from my bed and much to my shock, balled his fists angrily and clenched his jaw, something he only does when he's truly fuming.

"Lies?" I spat, just as angry, rising even more in my bed, "he saw you Chad."

Chad widened his eyes at me, and huffed in frustration.

"Saw what Sonny? There was nothing to see!" he cried, and stormed towards the door.

I felt the tears rising in my eyes. He was unbelievably angry, but he was lying. He had to be. Skylar was so sure.

"You know what Munroe," he said, reaching into his pocket, "take these."

He threw something at me, and I caught them, one handed, because I was always the co-ordinated. My eyes filled with tears all over again. There, lying in my hands, lay the pearl necklace, the ear rings still lying in the box on my bedside locker.

"I bought them for my best friend, but she's clearly not herself anymore, so you may as well have them," he shook his head at me, as if he was ashamed, and disappointed. I watched, dumbstruck as he stormed from my room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

But Skylar said he saw them. So Chad must be lying. Skylar was so sure. But so was Chad. And Chad seemed so hurt....

And then it dawned on me. Maybe Skylar had seen Callie in that bedroom... but even Skylar would admit that he had been a little drunk that night. And maybe the guy hadn't been Chad.

I reached for my cell on my locker, and pressed speed dial four.

"Hey Tawni," I whispered into my cell, afraid Chad was still in hearing distance, "I think Callie might be cheating on Chad."

**OMC CALLIE!!!!**

**Questions:**

**You all must really hate Callie now right?**

**Before she didn't bother most of you...**

**What do you think of Chad being mad at Sonny...**

**Is he lying?**

**Is Skylar lying?**

**Has Sonny got the wrong idea?**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Cause I think it sucked.**

**Thanks again for the reviews guys... They mean the world. **

**DemiandSelenaFan**

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!**

**So today I got a PM from Mona (thanks again) to tell me my story A Drive to Remember was ****plagiarized by ****xxiroxbabyxx1****. I**** was really upset. It horrible when people copy fics... an idea is one thing but this was direct copy and paste.... If you happen to read my fic posted by the other author please report them, it would be greatly appriciated.**

**It's stealing, it's so wrong, s/he didn't credit me, and I was really upset. **

**Thanks again,**

**DemiandSelenaFan**


	11. Life of the Party

**Hey guys. I am terribly sorry for the long update but I'm getting close to my exams (less than a month) and school has been hectic. To all my Irish peeps reading this story... I'm sure you know what a pain in the backside the Junior Cert is.**

**So in relation to the story copier. Mine was really nice in the end, and removed it herself, apologising profusely. But Abbie and Kayla both had their stories copied and the copier GLOATED!!!! Yeah I know. They were all "Thanks for the reviews guys". Well too bad their account was removed :P haha.**

**Anyways to thank people:**

**Selene Melia****, Everafterjunkie, KaylaAnn, Sweetrelief., ****sweetsinger4321****, ****Lovely SOS****, ilovesonnywithachancebcn.**

**You guys reported and so are awesome. Anyone who reported and I missed your names please tell me and I'll credit you next time.**

**Anyways again, 30 reviews guys... amazing. Seriously. My aim for this story was to reach 100. I'm at 220 and it's not even done yet. I love you guys.**

**So on with this much await chapter.**

**Oh and before I forget: Read Moliver's, Everafterjunkie's and Sweetrelief.'s stuff, amazing. **

**And check out the Band named below "A Rocket to the Moon." They are, but simply amazing. **

**Chapter 10**

"_**Now you're free to be the lonely life of the party, girl you'll see, let's get one thing straight you're going to regret you left me. Never should've told you that I fell in love, 'cause you turn it right around and threw me down and now I can't get up."**_

_**Life of the Party ~A Rocket To The Moon**_

"_I_ _hate the homecoming queen, and I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me_," Portlyn sang at the top of her voice, as I sat on a stool in Tawni's bedroom while she curled my hair.

"_She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_," I continued laughing. For some reason ever since Chad's visit I had been in a much better mood. Don't get me wrong, I'm still upset over our fights, and I still believe Callie cheated on him, but something just switched. It's like I realised even if Callie did cheat, chances are he's not going to like me anyway, let alone believe me if I told him my suspicions. So I decided to pick myself up and move on. Like Tawni said, with this new look, it's going to be a lot easier to find a new guy. So I'm going to try.

"So, are you going to make your move on Nico tonight?" Portlyn asked Tawni as she lowered down the volume on the speakers and turned towards the mirror, mascara wand in hand.

I couldn't see Tawni, but I imagined her shrugging offhandedly. She sure was acting like she couldn't care less, but really inside, I knew she wanted him to ask her out so badly.

"Maybe you guys will get a New Years kiss," I suggested, smiling in excitement for them.

"I don't know if Grady even likes me," Portlyn said, as she ran her eyeliner along her bottom lid.

"Oh please," I scoffed, smirking at her, "I've known Grady for almost as long as I've known Ch-," I cut myself off, unable to say his name aloud, "for nearly forever. And he likes you."

Portlyn just rolled her eyes, but when she thought we'd looked away I saw her grin a little to herself. She so liked him.

"And Nico is in love," I teased turning slightly to glance at Tawni. She was blushing.

Yes I'll repeat that for you.

Tawni Hart blushed.

"Just do the whole flirty arm touching thing, and the catching their eye across the room, and I bet you ten bucks they'll kiss you," I giggled a little as the both scoffed simultaneously.

Suddenly "I Hate the Homecoming Queen" was blasting through the room again and Portlyn reached towards her phone. I watched as she read the text, frowning slightly. Her good mood seemed to evaporate immediately, and due to her clearing her throat the next second, I guessed Tawni had felt the change in the atmosphere as well.

"What's wrong Port?" Tawni asked, as she went to plug out the curling irons. Portlyn was still staring intently at the screen on her phone.

"Nothing. Skylar just saying he's at the party, that Callie and Chad arrived, but then he kind of trailed off, like with a dot dot dot," Portlyn bit her lip, like she was trying to decipher some hidden meaning in an otherwise simple message.

"Do you still think she cheated?" Tawni asked, lowering her voice dramatically. I'd spent all afternoon talking to Portlyn and Tawni while we watched trashy television. They'd come to the conclusion that they hadn't seen Chad face so could not make a decision as to whether he was lying or not. But I knew Chad, and he was so determined to make me believe him. He had to have been telling the truth. Now all that was left to do was for me to figure out whether Skylar had been lying. But then Tawni and Portlyn had seen Skylar's face and they knew he wasn't lying. Truth was, I thought neither of them were being dishonest. Which meant only one thing.

Callie was cheating.

But with who?

\\_//

As we walked into the party, I felt slightly less self conscious than last time. I'd gotten my mo-jo back, and I didn't need Chad. Sure people still stared, but for the first time I felt like I'd done this make over for me, and not for a boy.

"I'm going to get a drink," I shouted above the music, at Tawni and Portlyn who nodded their heads, "and remember, flirty arm touching and eye contact." I could hear them laughing as I strutted away. I manoeuvred my way through the crowds of people. It was even more packed than the parties before, and I could see teens ranging from the ages of 13 right through to about 19. Which meant my sister and her creepy friend were probably in the crowd too.

I reached the kitchen and pushed my way through the bodies to the island in the middle which was covered in sodas and alcohol. I poured myself a coke, and the turned to survey the partiers. Time to circulate. I began to walked through the rooms, and took people in. The school's smartest girl was making out with the quarterback (again cliché. They just keep popping up) and Skylar was chatting to some girl and winked at me when I caught his eye. I spotted both Nico and Tawni and Portlyn and Grady, doing the eye catching and arm touching things respectively. I finished making my rounds, stopping to chat to a few people, before finally deciding on a spot on and standing there leaning against the wall.

Just as I was beginning to feel awkward and like a little bit of a loner, I turned and walked into a tall, cute guy, with blonde hair, and the sweetest looking green eyes.

"Oh, sorry," I apologised, taking a step back from him. He smiled down at me and chuckled.

"It's okay, happens all the time," he said, still smiling. His smile was kind of sweet, albeit not as handsome as Chad's, but still, sweet.

"I'm Sonny," I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Devon," he said, shaking it lightly, for a little bit longer than necessary. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he dropped it, chuckling again.

"So you from around here Sonny?" he asked, leaning back against the wall, as I did too.

"Yup, Wisconsinette, born and bred," I answered, scanning the room. We weren't even close to the whole "eye catching" thing yet, and as cute as Devon was, I wasn't quite ready to share my first kiss with him, "what about you?"

I glanced back at him and as he opened his mouth to answer, I heard someone else's voice.

"Sonny we need to talk," I rolled my eyes, put a sickly sweet smile on my face and turned to face Callie.

"Hello Callie," I greeted, waving to her, "haven't seen you since..." I trailed off like I was thinking about it, tapping the cheek that she had slapped with my forefinger.

"Shut up," she snapped, stepping closer to me. In her heels she towered dangerously high above me, and her narrowed eyes made her all the more scary.

"What the hell are you telling people about me?" she stated, as I felt my eyes involuntarily widen. I hadn't really planned on my suspicions getting back to Callie.

"I told them the truth," I said, "I think you're cheating on Chad."

Callie looked taken aback, like she hadn't expected me to say it to her face. And truth be told, old Sonny wouldn't have, but even though this Sonny had had her heartbroken she knew where her loyalties lay. And now I'm starting to sound like Chad, talking about myself in the third person.

"Where do you get off thinking you can butt in on our relationship?" she asked, stepping forward as if to intimidate me.

I stepped forward myself, so that we were inches apart, glaring each other down. The girlfriend and the best friend. I was vaguely aware that the music had stopped and that the whole party had turned to watch us, with intense fascinated eyes. This was the gossip of the new year, because most people had their speculations as to why I'd changed (Tawni told me so).

"I'm his best friend, and even if I wasn't I still think you're cheating on him," I countered.

She narrowed her eyes even more, so they were barely slits, "oh yeah? Prove it."

"Fine I will. Skylar!" I turned towards the rest of the room, as people awkwardly avoided my eyes. But instead of seeing Skylar walk towards me, I found Chad instead, glaring with his blue eyes.

"Sonny that's enough," he said, moving closer to me, "seriously stop it."

"Chad, I swear there is something going on," I pleaded with him, lowering my voice, desperate for him to believe me.

"Stop it Sonny," he hissed under his breath. I grunted frustrated.

"Chad, I'm not messing around," I repeated, raising my voice.

"Sonny!" I jumped back a little as his voice went from a whisper to a shout, "I said stop it. I know you have feelings for me but you're being ridiculous. I'm dating Callie, not you, get over it!" I stood there shocked, and looked up at him, his chest heaving in anger, as he looked down at me, sympathy and pity written all over his face. I felt the tears rise in my eyes as I heard the whole room begin to mutter. He had just made me look like a fool in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry Sonny," he muttered, and turned away from me.

And that's when, through my tears, and in the quiet of the room, I heard a huge smack echo through the party.

**OMG! (ha I say that at the end of every chapter!)**

**Questions:**

**Who slapped Chad?**

**Wasn't he horrible to Sonny?**

**I hate Callie. Do you?**

**What about Devon? How do you feel about that? **

**What do you think will happen?**

**\\_//**

**\\_//**

**Okay so I didn't put this at the start because I knew you maybe wouldn't read it. But this is going on hiatus until the 18****th**** of June. I have the Junior Cert (big state exams) in June and I have to buckle down. But I swear on the holy gods of Channy that I will post a chapter on the 18****th****, because I hate when people don't finish stories. In the mean time enjoy the new SWAC and Demi on Grey's and falling for the falls on June 13****th****. I shall be talking to you before June 20****th**** which is when part 2 will air. **

**Until then, please don't stop reviewing. I will post again, and each review means the world to me. In retrospect, it's not really that long away. **

**Thanks again,**

**DemiandSelenaFan. :D (see an extra smiley face because that's how bad I feel for leaving you hanging)**


	12. It's Only Life

**I'm not going to apologise. This chapter isn't late, go check the A/N at the end of the last chapter if you don't believe me. **

**Exams went well, thank you to those who wished me luck.**

**As for reviews... 60? Really? THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Seriously that's amazing. And I can't thank you enough. :) **

**Unbelievable... Incredible... I am astounded... **

**And thank you Willow, for reviewing past chapter three. **

**This is for Abbie, the chapter she's been waiting for. :D**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 11**

"_**Tears are forming in your eyes, A storm is warning in the sky. The end of the world it seems, you bend down, and fall on your knees. Well get back on your feet. Don't look away, don't runaway, it's only life." ~It's Only Life by Kate Voegele**_

I watched as Chad stumbled backwards from the force the slap had exerted, grasping his cheek in one hand. And, as he revealed who had smacked him, I felt my jaw slacken.

"Abbie?" I asked.

"Abbie?" Chad echoed me, his (amazing) blue eyes wide with shock.

"Abbie?" I heard Callie ask from beside me, "who's Abbie?"

The whole party was staring down at my little sister, who was glaring at Chad, her fists clenched in anger.

"I'm Abbie," she spat in Callie's direction, her brown eyes never moving from Chad's face, "and how _dare_ you speak to my sister like that."

As much as it was setting a bad example, and as much as I knew it was wrong to think it, I had never been so proud of my sister. Here she was standing up for me, to Chad no less, in front a party full of older, drunken, judgemental teenagers.

"She was lying Abbie," Chad's voice had dropped and he sounded like he was sorry to be telling Abbie the bad news. She, for her part, was smiling wryly, and shaking her head at Chad. Almost like she was laughing at him.

"No, see that's where you're wrong Chad," her smirk turned to a broad grin, as he began to protest. I could hear people muttering, wondering what she knew. Was there anything to know? I glanced over at Callie, to see her glancing between Devon and Chad, biting her lip.

I followed her eyes as they moved to Devon. And that's when it hit me.

Blonde hair, Chad's height, muscular.

"Oh crap," I muttered, and Abbie turned towards the crowd, standing on the tips of her toes, looking for someone.

"Zora!" she called, searching the room for her friend, and the crowd began to look confused. What had the weird fourteen year old got to do with anything.

I tried to contain a giggle as Zora forced her way into the middle of the circle. She was wearing a bright purple smock, with huge pink combat boots, and had about ten plaits in her hair, secured with an assortment of different coloured hair ties.

Zora, like she could read Abbie's mind, pulled a iPhone from her pocket and handed it to Abbie.

"Zora likes to climb in vents," Abbie said, tearing her narrowed eyes from Chad, and fixing them to the iPhone, her fingers moving rapidly as she scrolled down some sort of list, "and she sees a lot of things while she does. And sometimes, when she sees something suspicious she takes a picture."

The room was entirely silent now, every watching with bated breath as Abbie took her time searching through the contents on the iPhone. I'm pretty sure I heard her humming too. I glanced back at Callie, who looked guilty, and terrified, and was slowly inching away from Chad and towards the crowd.

Just as I was about to bring her attempt at escape to everyone's attention, Zora held up a hand, and motioned for her to come back.

"No, _Calista_, I think you should stay, you might actually want to see this," Zora told her with malice lacing each word, causing Chad to look around and spot Callie half way out the door.

"No, Abbie, it's okay," I raised my eyebrows as Chad spoke, not moving his gaze from Callie, who was staring back at him, with wide eyes, her face tinged with fear, "that look says it all."

I watched as he shook his head in disappointment at her, and turned away.

"Whoever the guy is, you can have her," he told the whole room, and I flicked my gaze to Devon for just a moment. He was staring at Chad with guilt and remorse. I just wanted to punch him.

"Chad!" I turned as Callie cried out, as she took a step towards her (ex) boyfriend, "you don't really believe them-"

"Just save it Callie," he said, before turning to me, and biting his lip. He looked sad, and upset, and guilty, and I just wanted to hug him. He reminded me of a lost kid, a lost kid who'd just found out his puppy had been run over by a car.

"I'm sorry Sonny," I wasn't even sure I'd heard it, he had whispered it so low, but before I could ask him to repeat it, he was gone, striding through the crowd.

"Happy New Years!" the shout came from inside the crowd, and I glanced away from Chad's retreating figure to check my watch. 12:05am. What a way to welcome in the new year. And then the din started up again.

Someone was crying (I was pretty sure it was Callie) and people had begun to talk (more like shout) about what had just happened, and the music started up again, but all I could see was Chad's head as he pushed his way to the door, and left the party. I stood paralysed for a moment, as I stared into space, the whole ordeal repeating in my head. I manoeuvred my way around the people who had begun to crowd around me, to where Abbie, Zora and my friends were standing, talking loudly.

I immediately pulled Abbie into a hug and squeezed her tightly, "thank you."

She grinned as I pulled back, "any time."

I smiled back, and turned to Zora, "thank you Zora."

"Psh," she shook it off, "it was nothing." She and Abbie smiled once more at me, before walking off, heads bent low over their iPhones.

I turned to my friends, who were talking to each other, but fell silent when I glared at them pointedly.

"Stop gossiping," I chastised them, and they stopped before Tawni moved forward pulling me into a tight hug.

"You okay?" she whispered in my ear, before nodded, and she stepped back beside Nico. I smiled in apology to her and Portlyn, because obviously they hadn't gotten their New Year kisses. They, for their part, just shrugged and rolled their eyes. I laughed a little to myself.

"I'm tired guys. It's been an eventful night. I'm going to go to bed. Happy New Year," I told them, waving as I headed towards the door.

"Bye Sonny," I heard Grady call, before I was out of earshot of them, and they were out of sight.

I sighed as I stepped out into the empty, quiet street, and started home.

\\_/

I shivered as I knocked on the wood, yawning slightly. I could see the shock evident on his face, as the door opened and he saw me. He looked like he was about to say something before I held my hand up, ordering silence.

"We're going to pretend none of my operation transformation happened, and that we're still the best of friends, at least for tonight. You've just had your heart broken," he opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off, "don't lie to me. So, we're going to stay up all night, and watch Get Smart, and devour some Doritos. Okay?"

He stared down at me, before nodding in compliance, and standing aside to let me in.

**Sorry if it sucks. My Granma just went into hospital, and I'm worried about her... But I had to get this up or you'd all kill me :)**

**Questions:**

**Haha who's happy Callie was discovered? (she'll be back, don't worry)**

**What about Devon being the one she did it with? (who guessed before? I know some of you did!)**

**What did you think about Sonny going back to comfort Chad after? Do you think he deserved it? **

**Oh and, what did you think of FFTF? IT WAS AMAZING RIGHT? Can't wait for part 2!**

**Review please!**

**Oh and major story plugging. I'm posting a CR story soon, so if you read CR and are interested put me on Author Alert. I'm really excited about it :D **

**Thanks x**


	13. This Ain't A Love Song

**I'm very sorry guys. I realise this chapter is exceptionally late, it's just I'm having a lot of personal issues at the moment, with my Gran. Thank you to everyone who was considerate of the last chapter. She's back in hospital again, so I'm very worried. **

**I'm very sorry if this chapter sucks. **

**Chapter 12**

**_"_****_Every night I remember that evening, The way you looked when you said you were leaving, The way you cried as you turned to walk away. The cruel words and the false accusations, The mean looks and the same old frustrations." ~_****_This Ain't A Love Song by Scouting for Girls_**

I felt light burn the back of my eyes, and I turned slightly in my sleep. I felt myself frown, as something stopped me from moving properly. I blinked my eyes open slowly and gently rubbed them with the one hand I could move, I looked around, confused, until I recognized Chad's living room.

The memories of the previous night slowly resurfaced. Tawni, Portlyn, the boys, Abbie, Zora, Callie, Chad.

_Chad_.

Chad and his house, the movie, ice cream and nothing. I couldn't remember much, after we'd sat down on the couch, and began to eat into the tub of B&J's.

I tried to focus my bleary vision, and figure out exactly where I was. When I'd come to the conclusion that I was in fact lying on Chad's sofa, I glanced down in an effort to figure out what was causing me to be restrained. And then my eyes landed on a hand (which led onto an arm obviously) which was wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me in place. I felt my heart begin to speed up as my eyes travelled from the hand, up the (muscular) arm, past the person's neck and to his face. And I swear, my heart stopped beating.

"Chad," I breathed out softly. His face was soft, serene, and had lost that pained, hurt look he was wearing last night. He looked almost childlike. So handsome ... _gorgeous_.

I watched, trying not to move too much, as the muscles in his face contracted and he frowned in his slumber. I felt his grip around me tighten and he pulled me nearer to him.

I was suddenly very aware of how close we were, how there was no space between my back and his abs, and how my head was now cradled into his shoulder.

I never wanted him to let go.

In fear of seeming creepy, I turned my head, and settled down, slowly drifting back to sleep.

\_/

"What?" I felt something move and slowly became aware of where I was again (without opening my eyes).

"Sonny?" I heard the surprise in Chad's voice, but chose not to move. He hadn't exactly removed me from his arms, but he obviously hadn't been aware that I was in them either.

I made sure to steady my breathing, and pretended to sleep for a little while longer. I was starting to consider 'waking up' because Chad had been still for so long.

"Sonny," just before I was about to open my eyes, I paused as he whispered my name, like the way I'd said his earlier. Almost _loving_.

You know that feeling of electricity that you get when you get an static shock? Imagine that, a hundred times over, and that's not even close to what I felt rip through my skin when I felt fingers brush over the front of my face, and my hair being pushed aside, away from my eyes.

I could feel Chad settling down again, as if _he_ was doing exactly what I had done earlier.

I lay there in complete silence, the sound of Chad's even breathing as he fell back asleep the only noise in the otherwise silent room.

We must have stayed like that for hours, and the peace was only shattered by the pattering of feet down the stairs, and Mrs. C's hushed 'aw.'

I slowly blinked my eyes open, and turned a little in Chad's arms to see Mr. And Mrs. Cooper peering over the side of the couch.

Mrs. Cooper was wearing a fancy nightgown, and for the first time in my life I saw her with her hair down, and she was looking down at us, biting her lip.

"Hey," I whispered, as I caught her eye. Mr. Cooper nodded in my direction and walked off towards the kitchen.

Chad was snoring softly in my ear as I smiled at Mrs. C.

"Hey Allison," she murmured, grinning down at me, "do I want to know?"

She raised a perfectly plucked blonde eyebrow at me. I shrugged a little, exhaling loudly.

"I don't even know," I confessed, and she laughed a little, under her breath.

"I'll leave you to it then," she said, "we're heading over to your house in about an hour and a half though, so you'll have to get up soon."

I nodded and she smiled a little, heading off into the kitchen. I turned around a little to watch Chad sleep for a second, before reaching over to prise his arm from around my waist. Tentatively I climbed off the sofa, and turned just in time to see Chad become restless, and grope around the couch, as if he was looking for me.

Rolling my eyes, I snuck out of the room, and tiptoed to the front door. I grabbed my heels which I'd left beside the door, and headed home.

\\_/

"I don't know Tawni... What does that even mean?" I asked as I held the phone between my shoulder and my cheek, while attempting to brush my hair, about an hour later. As per tradition my family would spend New Year's Day with the Coopers.

Talk about awkward much.

I was wearing something much more conservative today, in hopes of keeping all eyes off me. I wanted this to be as painless and possible for Chad and I. Especially Chad.

I know what you're thinking.

"_Sonny's being all Bella-like, she's totally dependent on a guy, and she doesn't have her own life... blah blah blah." _

But I'm not, I swear. Thing is, Chad is first and foremost my best friend, and while he hurt me last night, he was hurt a lot too. And as his best friend, I feel it's my responsibility to comfort him, and make him feel better. Don't get me wrong, the second he's healed, I'll have him begging for forgiveness, but he doesn't need that on top of everything else. Now do you understand?

"He was asleep, so it's hard to tell," Tawni answers on the other line, "when he comes in or if he brings it up, watch his face really carefully. You might see something in his eyes."

I sat in silence for a moment, contemplating this. Would I be able to tell, just by looking at him, what Chad thought about us sleeping together (get your minds out of the gutter, I didn't mean it like that), about us being so (let's face it) intimate and most importantly, what he thought about me?

"I'm not sure that's going to work Tawni," I said, as I began to root through my shoes, looking for a pair I hadn't worn in awhile, "this is Chad Dylan Cooper we're talking about."

I smiled triumphantly as my eyes caught sight of the familiar black material. I seized my converse, and grinned as I slipped them on. Man, it felt good to wear flats again.

"Psh, he's just a guy Sonny. He's not that complex," I laughed a little at her stereotype, but felt my heart freeze as the chime of the doorbell echoed through my unusually silent house.

"Sorry, Tawni, I've got to go," I told her, "the Coopers are here."

"Good luck," I vaguely heard her say, before I hung up the phone, and raced towards the door. I paused for a second, to flatten my hair, and taking a shaky breath, I put my hand on the latch, and swung open the door to be met with a pair of all too familiar blue eyes.

**I can't even think of questions, so yeah. **

**I hope you enjoyed the tiny bit of fluff.**

**Anyways, review. They always mean the world to me. **

**xx**


	14. Forgiveness and Love

**I just want to say thank you guys so much for your concern and understanding about my Gran. I really appreciate it, and all your reviews. They really cheered me up. Especially ChAnNyObSeSsEd's long review. It really made me laugh. Thank you :D **

**\\_/**

**And thank you for understanding about the suckiness of the past two chapters. I tried to make this better, and longer. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**\\_/**

_And **Abbie**, I didn't want you to beta, because I wanted the ending to be a surprise. _

**\\_/**

**Chapter 13**

"_**I accept you for everything you are and will be, stay here with me now.  
The only thing that our hearts are made of, are the acts of forgiveness and love.  
The only thing real when push comes to shove, are the acts of forgiveness and love  
'Cause in the end no one loses or wins." Forgiveness and Love ~Miley Cyrus.**_

I tore my eyes from Chad's and smiled at Mrs. C, and Mr. Cooper.

"Hello Alison," Mrs. C stepped into the hallway, and winked at me. I couldn't help but laugh a little, as she shot me a knowing look. Mr. Cooper, followed by Chad stepped into the house, and I avoided both their gazes.

By the time I had closed the door, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper had moved into the kitchen, and towards the dining room, and it was only Chad and I left, alone, in the hall, and he caught my eyes in a persistent stare.

I could almost taste the tension, the unspoken feelings, in the air. I held his gaze for what seemed like hours, my chest rising and falling quickly like I had just run a mile. He was leaning back against the frame of the kitchen door, and he was gripping the wood with one hand to keep himself upright and I could see his muscles bulging underneath the material of his t-shirt.

I wondered why he was doing this, why he was blocking me from joining the family. Did he actually have something to say, a point to make, or was he just messing with my head. I was kind of sick of it.

"Do you have something you want to tell me Chad?" I asked, "because if you don't I'd rather you just let me through."

I held his gaze, and his eyes softened like he was trying to tell me something, convey his apology through his eyes. Well the silence isn't always enough. I tore my eyes away from his, and roughly shoved past him into the kitchen. I was almost home free when I felt his skin on mine, as he grabbed hold of my wrist.

"Sonny…" he began, and spun me back around to face him, "I have something I need to say."

I yanked my wrist from his grip, and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well get on with it," I quipped.

We stood for a moment in quiet, the sound of our parents' laughter seeping through from the dining room, and making me want to leave this awkward situation and join the celebration.

I was about to speak up when he didn't say anything for minutes, but as I was opening my mouth, I felt his hand on my skin again, this time, his fingers were lacing through mine, taking my hand in his, and pulling me closer to him. I watched his face, as finally I felt his arms wrap around my waist, as they had been the night before, and hugging me to his chest. Out of my habit, I felt my hand uncurl from his, and my arms wound their way around him, and I gently rested my head above his heart. I could feel the steady beat of his pulse, and the warmth of his arms around me, and I inhaled deeply, breathing him in, forgetting all at once every inhibition, every worry, and every tear.

We must had stayed there together for an unnatural (yet totally right) amount of time, before I felt him pull back a little, and he brought his hand to my chin, raising my face, so his eyes could catch mine, and he slowly brought his face ever closer to mine.

The world, the laughter, everything just seemed to fade out, and as cliché (another one) as it was, we were alone together.

His eyes held mine for a second longer, before travelling down my face, to my lips. I breathed in sharply, as I watched him lean in, and my eyes gently dropped shut.

"Chad," I jumped back at the suddenly sound, wrenching away from Chad, and his (oh so un-kissed by mine) lips, to see my sister standing at the other end of the kitchen, hands on hips, glaring at us both.

"Abbie," even I could hear the venom in my voice, and I watched her brown eyes fill with hurt. Why had she interrupted?

Then the memory of the last time Chad and Abbie had seen each other surfaced. I sighed, and realised I was almost thankful that she had cut in. I didn't need to be played.

"Abbie," I repeated a lot softer this time, and a smile crept onto her face.

"The 'rents are looking for you guys," she told us, and I nodded vigorously, and started towards her. I heard Chad's footsteps behind mine, and closed my eyes to give myself the strength to not turn and finish what we'd started.

I passed Abbie, smiling secretly to her, and she smiled too, as if she knew how grateful I was.

I had reached the dining room doors, and had my hand on the handle, when I heard his soft apology whispered to my sister.

"I'm sorry for hurting her Abbie," I smiled a little at his words, and pushed towards my parents, as if to pretend I hadn't heard.

"That's okay Chad. Just don't do it again," she ordered, and I paused, to hear what he'd say back.

"Never."

\\_/

Dinner was a lot more enjoyable than I'd previously thought it was going to be. We laughed, and joked, and while Chad and I never really addressed each other personally, there were no awkward silences, or glances which caused me to blush.

It seemed as if our (second) almost kiss had never happened. But Abbie's continuous pointed looks in my direction told me otherwise.

After dinner, my siblings, Chad and I piled into the living room, and landed in various positions on the sofas, and putting on 'The Miracle on 34th Street', as we always did on New Year's.

After a while my younger siblings drifted off, and my mom came in to put them to bed, and eventually Abbie and Carter (my third oldest sibling, at 12) just left of their own accord, so it was just Chad and I, waiting for the movie to finish.

When the credits began to roll, I rose from my position on the armchair, and switched the television off, so the room was covered by black and silence once again.

I couldn't make out Chad's face, just the general outline of his form, as he sat on the 2 seat sofa, his legs curled up underneath him.

I found myself complying when he patted the sofa beside him, and motioned for me to join him. I sighed contently as I sunk into the cushions, and threw my head back resting it on the back of the couch.

"I want to say I'm sorry," I jumped as he spoke, the sound so clear I wondered if I had imagined it.

"Huh?" my answer was a tribute to my extensive vocabulary.

"I said I'm sorry," he repeated, softly, "for what I said and for not believing you."

I chuckled softly in the darkness, when I realised he really had said it.

"What?" he asked, amused by my laughter.

"It's rare you apologise," I told him, and I swear I could hear him rolling his eyes in the darkness.

"Is that really all you can say?"

I sighed again, still laughing a little, before becoming serious.

"I forgive you, Chad. I was always going to forgive you," I whispered, "you didn't really mean it, after all. You were just hurt."

"Thanks," he said, and I slowly felt his arm snake around my back, and pull me towards him is an embrace, as we sat in comfortable silence.

"Sonny, remember what you told me that night, the night Callie hurt you…" he trailed off, and the slap, and what I'd said, what I'd told him swam in front of my eyes. I tensed a little in his arms, and as if he knew what I was thinking, he tightened his grip around me, squeezing my shoulder.

"Yeah...?" it came out as a question.

"Did you mean it?" This surprised me, and yet didn't at the same time. I had almost been expecting him to ask me that.

"Yeah," I repeated, this time decisive, this time, sure of myself.

Quiet rained over us yet again, this time for much longer. I could hear our parents singing drunkenly and horribly off tune, and I sat contemplating everything. Chad, Callie, Devon, and I stuck in this sick little love triangle (love square?).

Maybe if I hadn't changed, maybe if I hadn't tried, maybe if I hadn't met Tawni, this whole situation wouldn't even exist, we wouldn't be in this dilemma, I wouldn't be hurt, and neither would Chad.

On the other hand, he would still be with Callie, I would still be wondering what if, and Callie would've still been sleeping with Devon in upstairs bedrooms during parties, and who knows where else.

Pros and cons, positives and negatives, the good and the bad, they all ran through my mind, as we sat there together.

"I wanted to give you these back," I looked up at Chad, as with his free hand, he reached down over the arm of the couch and produced a gift bag. He rooted in it, until he conjured a small parcel wrapped in pink tissue. He handed it to me.

I tore it open, slowly, carefully, and smiled as the pearls shone in the moonlight streaming through the window.

I fingered them slowly.

"Thanks," I whispered, and I saw him smirk a little, the perfect m of his upper lip stretching, and his deep dimples appearing at the corners of his mouth.

"Sonny, I've wanted to ask you something for ages...," he paused and I glanced up from the pearls, to stare intently at his face, "will you go out with me?"

I inhaled sharply as I heard the question I'd been waiting for for years, came from his lips.

My chocolate brown eyes held his blue ones, as he gazed down at me intently, waiting for my answer.

I sat in complete shock, just staring, my finger still absentmindedly tracing the pearls.

"Sonny?" he asked again, when I still remained mute after minutes had passed. I glanced down at the pearls, then out onto our (still not covered in snow) street, until I reached his face again.

"No."

**OMJ DO NOT HATE ME! PLEASE! :P**

**Questions:**

**OMJ SONNY SAID NO? That's not really a question, but I'd love to hear your reaction.**

**Who liked that Chad gave her back her pearls?**

**And this was kind of fluffy (ish), who liked the almost kiss (again)? **

**Who hated Abbie for interrupting? **

**Who wanted Sonny to say yes?**

**Who liked this chapter? :D**

**Okay, so I really hate to do this to you again, but this chapter is the last one, until the ****1****st**** of August****. I'm going to camp for ****three weeks,**** and won't be able to post. I'm really sorry, but I can't do anything about it. **

**Please, when I get back, no reviews asking for updates. **

**I really hope you liked this chapter. **

**-DemiandSelenaFan **

**P.S It's almost over. Only 2-3 chapters left :( **


	15. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I swore I'd never do one of these, because I hate A/Ns but I have something really really really important to say, so yeah...

First off I'd like to thank you guys for all the reviews. We're past 400 which made me so happy, I swear you're all amazing. Thank you :)

Unfortunately I have some bad news... I know I promised to have the next chapter out on the 1st and then the whole thing done in a week, but a lot has happened in the past weeks. I do swear to have this all finished by September, but after that I don't think I'll be on fanfiction much, bar finishing my Camp Rock story. I'll be reading stuff... But I don't think I'll write much anymore... I have a couple of one shots I want to post too, and hopefully they'll give you a bit of insight into what's going on with me at the moment, but after that I think I'm done.

Who knows maybe I'll be back. Maybe it'll get better, but for right now, everything isn't okay, and I'm just not in the mood to write. I promise it won't affect the ending of this story, at least to the best of my abilities.

I just wanted to say goodbye to my forum friends; especially to Willow and Rainy.

Abbie, Sarah and Mona: I know you all deserve so much more than a mention in an A/N but I just wanted to let you know, I'm not going to be online much anymore. You've been awesome friends, and you were always there for me when I needed you, but a lot of stuff, that I really don't want to talk about, has happened, and I'm just not feeling like writing or tweeting anymore. So thanks for being there for me, and for being awesome. Love you guys .

So that's it. I really do apologise. It'll be a while before the next chapter. :( You can call me what you want, a b*tch or whatever, for holding out on you, but this is how it is.

Love you all,

DemiandSelenaFan.


	16. Fearless

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, in this chapter, or any previous ones.**

**Hello, and Merry Christmas :) **

**I would like to thank first, everyone who wished me well. It really did help me through some ridiculously tough times. I would love to thank all of you individually, but there were just so many. Thank you to each and every one of you, from the bottom of my heart, you can't understand how much it meant to me.**

**Secondly I'd like to explain that I know I promised an update at the end of September, to have this story done by then, but I couldn't. I couldn't follow through, because I didn't want to do that to you guys. If I had of finished this back then, Chad would've moved away before they could get together and Sonny would've jumped off a cliff or bridge. I couldn't do that to everyone who has stuck to this story until now. I hope you understand.**

**Thirdly, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story, from way back when I started it until now. Updates have been iffy at best, but you've gotten me to more reviews than I could dream of. I always said I wanted to have 100 reviews by the end of this story, and right now I'm at 448. That is incredible. Thank you. **

**Fourth, and finally, I would like to dedicate this whole story to Abbie, who loved it more than I ever did, and made it much better by betaing it, and by being in it. I'm glad I could finally give her what she wanted, by having her slap Chad. Thank you Abbie. **

**So, this, my readers (however many of you are left), is my Christmas present to you, which I typed with one hand, because I broke my arm. **

**Enjoy the final chapter of I Love Him, Too Bad He Can't See It. :)**

**Chapter 14**

"_**Well, you stood there with me in the doorway. My hands shake, I'm not usually this way, but you pull me in and I'm a little more brave, it's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something It's fearless"**_

_**Fearless ~ Taylor Swift**_

"No?" Chad repeated, his eyes slowly widening, "no?"

I turned away from him, the guilt at what I had done, and what I was about to do, ripping through me. I ran one hand through my hair, pulling away from the arm he still had around my shoulders.

"No," I stated, simply and as calmly as I could manage. I looked up at him again, and saw his blue eyes, locked on my face, filled with confusion. I could see it written all over his face. He honestly couldn't fathom why I had shot him down. Really, five minutes ago, I wouldn't have been able to conjure a reason. After all, I'd said what I'd said, and I'd done what I'd done because I really did love him. I'd changed who I was, I'd risked losing my best friend, countless times and I'd humiliated myself in front a whole party, just so he wouldn't be dating someone like Callie.

"Why?" he asked, incredulously. His nose was scrunched up a little, and he pursed his lips, as if he was trying to figure it out for himself. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and took a deep breath in.

"I'm sorry Chad," I whispered into the dark room, standing up, and slowly holding out the pearls, which he took back with dazed caution, "but I'm tired of being second best. I've waited _years_, quite literally, for you to ask me that. But even I'm not desperate enough to be rebound girl. I've not done what I've done, and blown my savings on all these new clothes, and had my heart broken so many times, just to be the girl you run to only when you're hurt. I'm sorry, I wish things were different, but they're not." Nodding once at him, I strode purposefully from the room, afraid to hear what he had to say before I wrenched open his front door and began sprinting towards home. By the time I made it up the stairs of my empty house, and threw myself on my bed, tears were streaming down my face, and I was already regretting what I'd just done.

\\_

"Are you out of your mind?" Tawni's abnormally loud voice burst through my bubble of sleep. Slowly feeling myself wake up, I blinked groggily and raised my head from my pillow, just in time to see Portlyn creep slowly into my bedroom behind her, looking uncomfortable, and shutting the door quietly.

"Hello to you too, Tawni," I stated smartly.

Tawni, for her part, was not impressed and was standing beside my bed, near my feet, her hands on her hips, her face thunderous.

"Oh dear," I muttered into my duvet, and pushed myself up straighter, "how in the world did you find out?" This only seemed to serve to heightened Tawni's rage, and her face darkened menacingly. She took a step forward, moving towards me. She looked a little messy, I noticed. In fact, when I took a good look at her, she was quite unlike her usual self. She was wearing baggy tracksuit bottoms and a sweater than didn't match. Her cell was clutched in her right hand, her keys in her left. Her hair was a mess, tied up in a ponytail that was attempting to burst out. The odd curl had already escaped, giving her the air of a mad woman. She looked, for all the world, like she had just rolled out of bed. In fact, I decided, she must have. A lucid Tawni would never have left the house looking like that. I deduced that all that hairspray had finally driven her crazy.

Throwing a glance at Portlyn, I decided she must have done the same. Looking a little bit more put together, she still didn't have her make up on, and her boots were on the wrong feet. She looked like she'd just been up, barely given enough time to dress, before she was rushed out of the house.

"Well, Chad told Nico," Tawni took another step forward, a frightening scowl now gracing her face, "and Nico called me this morning. This is the type of thing boyfriends tell their girlfriends." She was getting ever closer, and I felt myself shrink back down under my covers, before I was momentarily distracted.

"Wait, boyfriend?" I asked, sitting up again, alert now. This also seemed to sidetrack Tawni who stopped in her war path and sighed. Really loudly. She had this happy little smile playing on her lips too, like she couldn't contain it. I peered around her, only to find Portlyn harbouring the exact same look.

"Guys?" I asked, looking between them, my eyebrows raised, "did something happen?"

This only made those smiles grow wider until they were both grinning first at me, then at each other.

"Guys," I said, pulling myself out of bed now, so my legs slipped out from underneath the duvet and into the cold air, "seriously, tell me."

They both looked at one another, like they couldn't decide who should start. As I would have thought Tawni launched into her side of the story.

"Well, after you left to go comfort Chad, or whatever you were doing, we were all, you know, talking it over. We even took five minutes with Abbie and her weird friend Zora... She's really strange, her. I even offered her a shopping trip, a makeover like yours, and she did this weird sort of cackle and skipped away. She _skipped_!" Tawni's eyes widened and she raised her hands up in question, like the idea of someone skipping was unfathomable.

I on the other hand was more focused on the fact that she had not addressed the question I had asked her.

"Tawni, focus."

"Right, right. Focus," she nodded, as if confirming it to herself, "well we were talking, all of us, and then, before I know it, Portlyn and Grady have disappeared –into a closet, I later discovered- and it's just me and Nico. And I'm doing the whole arm touching thing you kept talking about, and he's all getting really close to me, and then he whispered something, and I nodded, and I assume he asked me out, but I'm still not sure, because he called me his girlfriend later, and anyway, then I sort of leaned in, and he leaned in, and then next thing we're kissing, and I'm thinking that my parents totally had the right idea moving here."

Tawni broke into a grin, and I squealed and jumped from up from my bed, and ran at her, hugging her tightly, as she squeezed back hard.

"Oh Tawni, I'm so happy for you," I said, then turned my head from her shoulder, and gazed over her back at Portlyn, "and you too, Port. A closet, really?"

Her face flushed scarlet, and she shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next, but as she bowed her head I caught a glimpse of a smirk.

"Never said I wasn't up for a little seven minutes in heaven," she whispered cheekily from across the room, her head still bowed low, and I pulled out of my hug with Tawni, chuckling.

I was so happy for them both, forgetting for a moment everything that had gone down the night before, and I was just glad for not just them, but Nico and Grady too, who'd been my friends for so long.

"But that's not why we came to visit," Tawni seemed to come to her senses, and her hands returned to her hips, but her face was softer now, more concerned, "I'm worried about you Sonny. Are you just trying to sabotage everything for yourself? You deserve Chad, you know that right? You deserve to be happy."

She peered at me, as if she was trying to figure out what exactly I was thinking. And she looked just as confused moments later, when she lowered her eyes, apparently giving up on trying to figure me out.

"Just tell me why you would say no," she whispered, frowning.

To my surprise I felt tears sting my eyes, and I looked up at her, and shrugged half heartedly.

"I don't really know, Tawni," I admitted, "but all I really want is someone to tell me I've done the right thing."

\\_

Two hours later, I was sitting downstairs on my sofa, in an empty house, having just seen Tawni and Portlyn out. I could hear only the ticking of the clock from my kitchen, and my own breathing. I was thinking about Chad, and what Tawni had said. In the end she'd agreed that I had a reason to say no. A good reason, too.

"But Sonny, talk to him about it. Maybe there is more to it than that." That's what Portlyn told me to do. Her eyes had shifted across the room, as if she was trying to prevent me from seeing something. Like she knew something, but was forbidden to tell me.

I sighed, rising, and discarding any idea of hidden meanings and happy endings. It was simple to see, the plain truth. Chad had loved Callie and she had hurt him. And I was waiting on the sidelines, pathetic best friend who'd been in love with him for years. He had never wanted me. He'd just had his heartbroken and couldn't stand the thought of being alone, so he'd turned to me. He didn't want me because I'm Sonny, or anyone special really; he just wanted me because I was there.

That was my only appeal.

And knowing that's what the person you love thinks of you can damn well hurt.

What was worse though? That the person who thought that about me was supposed to be my _best friend._ That caused a stabbing pain in my gut, that I tried to ignore, but still knew it was there.

Blinking back tears, I was heading towards the kitchen, when I heard one sharp, hard knock on the door.

Fearing it was Chad, or worse, Nico, Grady and Skylar come to give me the sympathy vote after Tawni and Portlyn ordered them to, I was more than a little surprised, and angry, at who I found standing on the top step outside my front door, her hands clasped behind her back, her eyes wide and innocent, but with a trace of guilt.

"Hello Sonny," she said, raising one hand slightly, in what I took to be a sign of peace.

"Callie," I said, nodding at her, and resisting the urge to reach out and slap her. I wasn't the girl standing before me, vicious and cruel. That wasn't me at all, "what are you doing here?"

If my voice sounded as vindictive to Callie as it did to me, she didn't show it. Not even flinching at my sharp tone, she kept her cool, like she was known for.

"I realise I'm not your favourite person in the world right now. I realise I'm not anyone's favourite person in the world right now, except maybe Devon's. But that's why I'm here. He says I have to tell you. And even I agree it's probably time to come clean, and tell the truth," Callie looked up at me, and smiled slightly, "I promise Sonny, you want to hear this."

I stared down at her, trying to decide whether or not to let her in. There was something there though, that told me she wasn't playing some sort of game.

"Okay, whatever," I said, stepping aside to let her in, and as she passed me, she gave me a shy smile, "and to clear things up, you were never my favourite person."

Nodding her head, her smile dropped, and she became solemn. I pointed towards the living room, and she headed towards the sofas. She carefully perched herself on the edge of the cushions as I threw myself down on the armchair.

I stayed silent, staring at her, as she kept her eyes on her lap, as she played with her fingers.

"Six months ago, around the time Chad and I started to go out... you remember that?" Callie began, glancing up just to see me nod, before lowering her eyes again, "well, we met through our moms' book club a little over two months before then. He never told you that, I know, because for a while, that's all we were. Two kids the same age, stuck in a room with middle aged women, because my mom would drop me to my piano lesson afterwards and Chad started staying because he would bring his mom up and collect her and he didn't fancy wasting all that gas.

Soon, we'd started to spend time a little off from the group. He'd be texting someone- you I later discovered-, and I'd read. And this one day, when his cell ran out of battery, he asked me what my book was about. And I told him. Someone who was in love with their oblivious best friend."

She paused looking up at me, as if gauging my reaction, which remained the same, stony. Was she rubbing it in my face? That she hadn't had to make any effort to grab Chad's attention, bar telling him what she was reading.

Taking a deep breath, she seemed to think it was safe to continue.

"And he said, 'oh, sounds familiar.' So of course, after the whole necessary awkward pause, I asked him, 'really?'. And he nodded, held up his cell as if it was supposed explain things to me, and said, 'there is this girl, her name's Sonny...' and he got this sick, love struck expression on his face. Man, you had him whipped," she looked up at me, and smiled, but her eyes were cloudy as if she was still in the past, remembering that day. Me? My mouth was hanging open in shock and disbelief, and my head was shaking of its own accord, "so, every week after that, he'd tell me how things with you were going, and they never changed, and he'd be so damn frustrated. And then the week before he introduced me to you, I suggested he make you jealous. With me."

She looked so ashamed, I was tempted to go over and give her a hug, if I wasn't so outraged and _stunned_.

"And he seemed to go for it, and I swear, we did nothing when you weren't around. And I mean nothing. We barely ever met up. But then he introduced me to you. And I saw it, how much you hated me. It was painfully obvious, you couldn't stand the sight of me. And I looked between the two of you, and all I saw were the two most oblivious people in the world. You guys both loved each other, so much. I wondered how you couldn't see it."

"And that's where I become the bad guy," her voice dropped, but I didn't move, as still as a statue, too engrossed in her story to even react, concentrating on all the memories that were now changing before my eyes. Chad glancing at me while he wrapped his arm around Callie's waist, not because he didn't want me to be grossed out, but because he was checking to see if I even cared. And me, the ever brilliant actress had saved the tears for when I was alone.

"Holy God," I whispered aloud, but Callie ignored me, and continued with her story.

"I should've said something, I should've told him, but I didn't. I didn't because I was selfish. I am selfish. I loved having a boyfriend who didn't want to get in my pants, and guys stopped hitting on me all the time. And then, I met Devon ... and I wanted him to want to get in my pants. Which is ridiculous, but it's true. But I decided to have both. I couldn't disappoint Chad either. I cared for him too much, to just opt out of our deal. And then things were getting messy, and you told Chad how you felt at the party, and Devon had just threatened to tell everyone, so I took my anger out on you. Things were just falling apart, which served to help me act out the part of the girlfriend. And I convinced Chad that you were being horrible so he kept up the boyfriend act. He's just such a good guy Sonny, and I used him. I used you, and I'm sorry. But I thought you had a right to know. You were never rebound girl. You were always just _the _girl. The _only _girl."

She smiled at me, "No one else ever stood a chance. So, I hope you'll give him a chance. He deserves one."

She stood, brushed herself off, and nodded firmly to me. I just sat in silence, not even acknowledging that she was leaving.

"Oh and Sonny," she poked her head back into the living room, "Happy New Year."

I looked up at her, and she stared back for a second, before disappearing again, and a second later I heard the front door open and close.

\\_

"So you mean to say, he's been in love with you this whole time?" Abbie said, glancing at Zora who wore an identical look on scepticism on her face. When Callie had left, it had taken me a half hour to move, and even then it was only because my family had arrived home.

I couldn't face talking to Tawni or Portlyn, and the guys would never understand, and when I saw Abbie and Zora walk through the door, I finally saw people I wanted to see.

Third party objectives.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Zora admitted nodding to herself, "you two got on far too well, considering all the tension."

"Tension?" Abbie asked, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, sexual tension, chemistry, whatever you want to call it," Zora elaborated, and I just sat there, switching from Zora to Abbie as they spoke. Neither seemed flustered by the news, neither seemed to think it was odd that Callie had done what she'd done, "I'm surprised they haven't tore each other's clothes off before now."

"And what do you think she should do?" Abbie asked, looking first at me, then back to Zora. She was dressed at oddly as ever, mismatching socks, and shiny black Mary Jane loafers.

Zora shrugged and looked back at Abbie.

"I'm a child genius," Zora explained, "not a romance guru. I'm fourteen, I've no experience in the matter. Sorry."

She shot an apologetic smile my way, and turned towards the door. Abbie for her part leaned across to me, and her lips twitched slightly.

"If it were up to me, I'd tell you to go for it," she said, "you've waited so long... why not take a chance?"

With that she got up, and followed Zora out of the room.

A few minutes later, I left the living room too, and walked up to my bedroom. It was still a mess from the morning. My shoes littered the floor, and the duvet was crumpled in a ball. And there, on the bedside table was the little box, that still held the pearl earrings, but was missing the necklace.

I'm not really sure why, but suddenly anger surged through me. Anger at Chad, for not just telling me, anger with Callie, for using Chad like she did, for Tawni, because she agreed to do my makeover.

I was just furious at everyone, and I stormed over to the box, picked it up and lobbed it at the wall. There was no huge breaking sound, and as the box snapped apart I saw that the earrings were still intact. But now, something had joined the heavy red box, and the black velvet lining. There on the floor, was a small white card, and even from across the room, I could recognise Chad's simple slanted script.

Swallowing I walked towards the card, and bent down to read it. And there were three simple words. Words that summed up, and basically confirmed, everything Callie had said about Chad.

_I love you. _

I love you. Chad loves me. I. Love. You.

I stared down at the card, gripped between my thumb and forefinger, as I remained on my hunkers. Maybe he'd never meant me to see this. Maybe he'd felt guilty, or frustrated, or just wanted to let it out somehow, so he'd written it down, and never really intended for me to see it, but still here it was in my hands, clear as day. I looked down at it for a full minute, just to make sure it was real.

Then I stood straight quickly, and started to run.

Out my door, down the stairs, through the front door, onto the street, paying attention for only long enough to notice something I'd missed earlier, even when I'd opened up the door to Callie. It had snowed overnight.

I hopped the wall between my garden and Chad's, and sprinted, as quickly as possible, and slipped around Chad's mustang.

Out of breath, I did something I rarely did. I rang Chad's doorbell.

After what felt about five minutes, but what must have been about two seconds, I rang it again, and again, and I could hear the shrill sound echo through the house.

"Chad," I whispered impatiently, and after another full minute, threw caution to the wind, and flung the door open, and marched inside only to be faced with Chad, who's hand was outreached, mere inches from me.

We stood in silence for a second, just staring at each other, before I held the card up, showing it to him clearly. He took one look at it and blushed deeply.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I whispered, staring deep into his blue eyes, before tossing the white paper over my shoulder, throwing my arms around his neck, and planting my lips firmly on his.

\\_

I'm not really sure how long the kiss lasted (and I didn't really care, because I was kissing _Chad, _and he was kissing back, and it was my first kiss, and it gave me such butterflies I forgot about the cold and the snow, and it was just perfect. And it was _Chad._ And I knew that when we did break apart, I could kiss him again and again if I wanted to), or if anyone saw us. All I know is, when we broke apart, Chad asked me to be his girlfriend again, and this time, pride meant I didn't have to say no. He was finally, _finally _my boyfriend. I could finally hold his hand, and smile sweetly at him, and be a girl to him (though I guess I always had been), and wear sweats again. God, I could wear tracksuits again. I didn't have to pretend to be happy for him and Callie, or any other girl. And no more heels. But none of that, not about the heels, or all the heartbreak I'd gone through swept through my mind as Chad leaned down to kiss me for the second time. No, all I could think was; man, I love him, and thank god he can finally see it.

**So, c'est finis. **

**And yes, I always meant to have Callie tell Sonny that it was always her. That Chad had never really loved Callie. **

**That was the plan right from the very, very beginning. ;)**

**So, again, thank you. **

**I'm not going to ask for reviews, because I don't deserve them. **

**But I genuinely hoped you enjoyed it. **

**DemiandSelenaFan x**


End file.
